Windows of the Soul
by yoshifanx
Summary: She doesn't need to be able to see me to know I care. She can tell by the way I call out to her and touch her. Nobody's love is what they want it to be or what they thought it would be. I can't guarantee I'll give her the love she desires but I can give her the love she deserves . I'll just jump into oblivion. After all, love is supposed to be blind right? (Adopted Story)
1. A Crossing of Paths

**AN: this is not my story originally. All credit goes to To Fall in Love Fall in Debt, who has given me permission to adopt the story and continue it. Up to chapter 10 is his work but after that is where I will be taking over. In terms of the first 10 chapters, the only things I will be changing is making the formatting closer to my style, giving each chapter a name, & fixing any typos. This will last till we reach chapter 10 and then it will be my own work**

 **Original AN (OAN): Hola Buenos dias, buenas tardes, y buenas noches. This will be the first RWBY fanfiction I have ever written so I hope you enjoy. This is a Whiterose fanfic with a side of Bumblebee in a modern AU with a sprinkle of a disability AU, so no Grimm or anything like that. Please tell me what I can do to make this story better for you guys so I'm not just boring. the questions you have for me personally can be asked through PM or whatever you want. Alright then here we go.**

* * *

A Crossing of Paths

 _Weiss' POV_

I gazed out my window & was greeted by a beautiful sight. The skies were cloudy with a hint of periwinkle rays of light shining through & the weather was freezing as I saw snowflakes fluttering down from the heavens.

"I should just stay in bed & forget about school. A view like this only comes around once in a while."

"That definitely won't be an option little sister." I looked to the large double doors that gave entry to my bedroom to see the source of the comment.

"Good morning Winter to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence at such an early hour?" I asked with sarcasm lacing my tone.

"early? That's hardly the case Weiss seeing as it's 8:56," she responded as she pushed off the doorway & made her way over to me. "Since the maids are all on vacation & father is away on business it's my job to wake you up. Now do so," she said as I jumped out of bed & frantically started to get dressed.

"8:45?! Winter I'm going to be late!"

"That sounds like a personal problem Weiss, you should really start waking up on your own. As a Schnee, you should hold yourself in a more respectable manner. I'm not your babysitter or Mother so start being more independent," she said as she was exiting my room. I really wasn't in the mood for a lecture on my flaws from Princess Perfect this early in the morning.

I focused on getting dressed for the day. I settled on wearing a white scarf with a black shirt & a white cardigan followed by black leggings & my white Ugg boots. I pinned my hair up into a ponytail, grabbed my white winter coat that had golden buttons about 4 inches apart from one another that started from the top of my bosom to the middle of my torso & grabbed my purse off of my chair by my desk. As I hoisted the bag onto my shoulder, I glanced at the framed picture of my mother, father, Winter, & myself. This house would be so much livelier if she was here. I drifted into a daydream of all of us happily living together. Father wasn't burying himself into his work, Winter & I were getting along with one another, & the mansion's atmosphere wasn't equivalent to a graveyard's; depressing & lacking the joy of life. I have tried not to think about this topic before; how thing s should have been & what I secretly longed for but no matter how much I try to suppress it, it always finds a way back into my mind. I shook my head in an effort to snap back into the real world. _This isn't the time for it_ I make my way out of my room & walk down our grand staircase. I observe my surroundings that I see all too often. Paintings & furniture litter the house in an effort to express wealth & extravagance. The Schnee family usual hustle & bustle of maids & butlers prancing about trying to fulfill the will of their employer was replaced by dead silence. Their absence & the silence doesn't bother me in the slightest as I walk out to the limo awaiting me in my driveway.

I open the car door that leads to the back of the limo & climb in. Sliding open the small window separating the back seat from the front I say to the chauffeur, "I'm already running late so can we try to hurry?"

"Right away Ms. Schnee," he responds & begins to drive off to my school.

This man, Taiyang Xiao Long, has been serving my family for quite some time & every now & then I try to be polite & make conversation with him. "How are you doing Mr. Xiao Long?"

"I'm doing quite well Ms. Schnee," he paused as he focused on the road for a split second, "How are you?"

"I'm as fine as I can be at the moment. Being late on the second day of a new school year isn't all that uplifting."

He chuckled & looked at me in the rearview mirror with his blue & lilac eyes that were slightly covered by his shaggy blonde hair. "Yes, that's quite troublesome. My daughters always wake up late whenever they stay at my house." He was a man who absolutely adored his daughters. If given the chance, he could go on & on for hours talking about them.

"How are they doing? Last time you talked about them you said your eldest made the school soccer team." I was genuinely curious about his daughters since they seemed like good people.

"Well my youngest is still as klutzy as ever but she's a sophomore now." So, she was close to my age, I always thought she was a 10-year-old little girl based off of Taiyang's description of her. He continued on, "She just transferred over to your high school actually, Beacon Academy, because she really wanted to be with her big sister & experience change. My eldest is a senior now, her & her girlfriend are fine, she still is on the school soccer team & she lives up to her big sister title."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well she's always been protective over the ones she loves but with my youngest going to her school now, she's cracked down hard. No mercy to anyone or anything that could harm her baby sister. She gets that from me," he said with a huge lopsided grin plastered on his face. I laughed at that last part. Was this how normal families behaved with one another? The closest thing I got to affection in my household was a handshake after achieving awards or helping with our company finances. Hearing Taiyang talk about his family made me a tad bit envious but intrigued.

Before I knew it, we had arrived at my school… 10 minutes after school started. Shockingly I wasn't mad about it at all. "I do apologize for your being late Ms. Schnee but I hope you have a lovely rest of your day," Taiyang said as he already got out of the limo to make his way over to my door to open it.

"Thank you, Mr. Xiao Long, the same to you as well," I replied as I took his hand, he was offering to help me out of the car. I began to walk to the front office so that the secretaries could record my tardiness. My breath came out of my mouth in the form of white puffs of clouds. It was no longer snowing but it was very cold. Like most things it didn't bother me, I actually liked the cold. I was 3 feet away from the doors of the office when my phone began to ring. I rummaged about in my purse for it until I felt it brush past my fingertips. I checked the caller ID to see it was Winter who was calling me. This was very peculiar seeing as she barely talked to me face to face. I sighed as I went to answer it, what could she possibly need?

"Hello Winter, why have you called me?"

"Father wanted me to let you know that he is coming home from his business trip tonight & that he wanted to talk to you when he returned." This instantly soured my mood. Not only was he coming home early & talking to me, but he couldn't have even told me himself.

Irritation, fury, & dejection were all noticeable in my tone as I asked, "is there a reason why he couldn't have told me this himself? I am still his daughter whether he likes me or not."

Winter remained calm & collected as she replied "Father is a busy man I'm sure he had his reasons. Now run along & learn your ABC's," & then proceeded to hang up. I was officially in a bad mood as I entered the office to get a pass to class & to report my tardiness. Once I did this, I began to walk to class while looking at my phone. I had two messages from Blake Belladonna, quite possibly my only friend in this entire world.

 _9:25 am:_ ** _Where are you? You didn't oversleep now, did you?_**

 _9:34 am:_ ** _You are officially 4 minutes late to school Schnee. Let me know when you get here._** Her concern for me was comforting but didn't brighten my mood at all.

 _9:46 am:_ **_I'm on my way I just got here. I'll see you in 2 minutes._** Just as I was slipping my phone back into my purse, I collided with what had to have been another person & fell to the concrete. Just my luck, I really didn't need this right now.

"There are other people besides you here watch where you're going you idiot!" I yelled as I made my way off the ground & dusted myself off.

"A concern filled & hurt voice sounded in my ears & said, "I am so so so so so sorry. Are you ok?"

"I was fine until you showed up & bumped into me. Be considerate & actually pay attention to your surroundings!" I shot back. I saw the girl's body visibly shudder as she was on her knees on the floor, it looked as if she was blindly feeling for something.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't see where I was & I lost…"

I cut her off harshly "I don't care what you lost you need to be a lot more careful." I began to examine this girl from head to toe. She had short black hair that went past her ears & had red tips. She was wearing a red & black flannel under a red winter coat that wasn't even buttoned closed, black skinny jeans & red converse. It was then that she looked up at me & I saw her face, immediately I was hypnotized by her eyes. They were a deep silver that looked like it was going to suck me into a beautiful galaxies millions of light years away. They had a sparkle that was brighter than any of the diamonds or jewels I had ever seen. They were more intense than the heat from the sun. It was then I had noticed there were tears threatening to spill over the god-like eyes.

"I'm really sorry," she said with a strained voice that was cracking with emotion. She obviously felt like she was being scolded, something she must not be used to. Perhaps I was being a bit too hard on her, I was about to apologize when she spoke up & said: "I'll make it up to you I swear but can you help me look for…"

She was cut off again by another voice I certainly have heard before.

"Ruuuuuuuuubbbbbyyyyy, where are you?" a girl older & larger than me in every way rounded the corner to where I was. She must've found who she was looking for because she jogged up to the girl on the floor. She had long & luxurious golden locks that seemed wildly tamed & lilac eyes. Despite how cold it was outside, she was wearing black Adidas joggers (sweatpants) that hugged her legs perfectly (without them flaring out at the bottom), showcasing very toned & very ripped leg muscles. She was wearing yellow high-top converse & a white t-shirt that once again displayed her muscles. I knew who this girl was, everyone did. She was the soccer team's ace, Yang Xiao Long. She also happened to be Blake's girlfriend of 1 year. "Oh my god, Ruby, what happened to you? Are you alright?" she asked with panic & concern clearly evident in her tone.

"Yeah sis I'm okay I just can't find my cane," The Ruby girl responded with a more energetic tone, but it was clear she was pretty close to crying. Yang picked up on this & her head shot straight to me, anger was crystal clear in her eyes as she helped Ruby up & marched right in front of my face.

"Are you making my little sister cry?! Because I'm not going to put up with that. The last guy who messed with Ruby got his arm broken by yours truly. You don't get to hurt her Weiss… NO ONE DOES!" Her voice had fluctuated octaves quite a bit & I was a bit scared.

"No, she ran into me & I told her to watch where she was going. Do not talk to me like I'm some evil jerk Yang. I am a Schnee so mind what you say."

"I don't care who you are, it doesn't change the fact that you are an inconsiderate pampered palace brat. Don't hurt my little sister," Yang commanded with so much fury. She reminded me of a mother bear protecting her cubs. She was prepared to do anything for Ruby.

Then I said it, "All this could have been avoided if she was looking where she was going instead of being a fool." This wasn't true at all; it was my fault I was on my phone & neglecting my surroundings, but I was too proud to admit it.

"Yeah, you're right Ice Queen. Hey Ruby," She turned her head to her sister & said in a loud & aggravated voice, "she thinks you should watch where you're going. Well jeez, that's a great idea huh?"

"Yang please stop she doesn't know," Ruby pleaded with her sister, but it looked like Yang was too mad to listen.

She screamed right in my face "MAYBE THAT'D HELP IF SHE WASN'T BLIND PRINCESS!"

 _Blind? What?_ Was that a joke to her because I wasn't in the mood… my eyes widened with shock as I realized the error of my ways. The realization hit me like a semi-truck. Blind? What? Was that a joke to her because I wasn't in the mood. My eyes widened with shock as I realized the error of my ways. The realization hit me like a semi-truck. I stood there in disbelief stuttering" I ... I'm ... I am sorry... I really didn't-"

"Save your pitiful apology for someone who cares. Ruby come on we're leaving, "she said as she retrieved Ruby's cane from the floor & helped Ruby along. I watched as they passed me to go to their classes. Ruby turned to my general direction & said "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise. Look for a Ruby Rose." Then they disappeared from my sight as they rounded the corner.

I stood in disbelief. I am the worst human being on Earth. I had just yelled at a blind girl for crashing into me when it was mainly my fault. Oh my God, I had even told her to watch where she was going, that's so terrible. That's like telling someone who couldn't hear to listen closely. I am a pitiful human being, Yang's scolding made me feel even worse about my actions.

I walked to my class with my head held down in shame. As I entered my first period (AP Calculus) & gave my teacher my pass, I looked to see where Blake was sitting. Spotting her, I walked up & sat behind her. She leaned back & whispered to me," You look pale."

"I'm always pale," I responded.

"Don't get smart with me I meant even more so. Like you look like you just got told your dog died."

"I wish it was something as small as that, anything would be better than this."

"What are you talking about?" Blake whispered louder.

"I'm pretty sure your girlfriend is going to kill me," I said with a blank face

"What?!" she said a little too loudly, catching the attention of the class.

* * *

 **OAN: I'm going to leave it at that for now. Tell me what you think about it all of your opinions & criticism will be taken into consideration. I'll update as soon as I can if the people want this story to continue. Adios.**

 **AN: there you go. Like I said this is not originally my work, but the original author has given me permission to adopt it. Anyways I don't know when I'll update this as it won't be hard (at least for the 1st 10 chapters) to do.**


	2. A Budding Friendship

**AN: Here's chapter 2.**

 **OAN: Hello again everyone, how are we all doing? I had some free time today and figured I should just update again. Updates are mainly going to happen when I have free time. This story is getting support already which is really amazing for someone like me. Thank you to all the beautiful people who are reading this, I hope you continue to take care of me. Alright then here we go.**

* * *

A Budding Friendship

 _Weiss' POV_

I look around to see dozens of pairs of eyes looking at us.

"Ladies, would you care to share with the class?" Mr. Ozpin said with his usual stoic voice.

"No Mr. Ozpin, sorry to disturb you, "Blake responded. That answer seemed to satisfy him as he went back to his teaching. "Alright take it from the top and tell me what happened, "Blake muttered so quietly I barely caught it.

"So, I was walking to this class from the office when I saw that you texted me. I responded and was putting away my phone when I collided into some girl. I ripped

her to shreds verbally while she was on the floor looking for her cane, which I didn't know at the time, but was interrupted by Yang walking up to the girl and asking what happened to her. It turns out that this girl was Yang's little sister."

Blake's eyes widened as her expression turned into one of understanding. "Yeah, that makes sense, what happened after that?"

"Yang was furious. Blake, it was really terrifying, her eyes had so much anger and she was so protective over her. She looked like she wanted to kill me. She yelled at me and told me Ruby was blind so she couldn't help it if she bumped into me. When I tried apologizing, Yang didn't want to hear it as she dragged Ruby along in the opposite direction. I feel so awful because I treated her so horribly and I'm pretty sure I'm on your girlfriend's hit list... her literal hit list Blake," I explained as I slouched down in my seat. I wished I could just disappear into this seat and never have to deal with anything ever again. Yang was and is a force to be reckoned with and believe it or not, I wanted to die from old age and not Yang's fists.

"What you need to do is apologize, "Blake said as she turned to face me.

"Apologize? That's simple enough, I can handle that," I said as relief began to flood my being. That was such a simple yet effective solution, how did I not think of that before?

"Great so you'll apologize to them both after school today."

My body stiffened as I looked at her in disbelief. "Blake, I can't. Ruby I can do since she seems nice but Yang is really upset. Won't you please smooth things over with Yang for me?" I asked with the best puppy-eyed plea I could muster.

"That's not going to happen, you need to do it yourself. Just come with me after school to Yang's soccer practice. Ruby will most likely be there."

"Soccer practice? It's thirty-six degrees out right now in the middle of September."

"They're a dedicated bunch and I'm pretty sure the temperature will rise as the day goes on."

"Ladies I'm in a good mood today, let's not spoil it," Mr. Ozpin suggested from across the classroom.

"Just rip it off like a band-aid and get it over with, "Blake said as she turned around in her chair.

She was right, the quicker this was resolved, the better. Apologizing certainly wasn't my strong suit but this needed to be done; my actions were distasteful and I needed to show them that I wasn't some terrible monster.

* * *

Blake's weather prediction turned out to be accurate. The temperature had indeed risen and the sun was shining in a clear blue sky. Blake texted me to meet her in the courtyard of our school, which I did. We then made our way to the soccer fields at a normal pace but our arrival had happened all too quickly. I was anxious beyond belief as we sat down on the bottom of the bleachers overlooking the field.

"Okay you're starting out with Ruby," Blake announced.

"Is she even here?" I asked as I looked around for her.

"She's at the top of the bleachers and it looks like she doesn't have

any company, how fortunate." My eyes followed her outstretched hand pointing to Ruby who was indeed at the top of the bleachers with what looked like a book in her hands.

"Alright, I can do this, "I repeated this mantra over and over again until I reached the girl. I was uncertain of what to say. My train of thought had completely frozen.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?" she asked in such a sweet and peppy voice. How did she know I was in front of her? She must have heard me walk up to her, I certainly wasn't tiptoeing over so I must have been louder than I thought.

"Oh, hello I'm Weiss Schnee the person you-"

"Ran into this morning, "she interjected,"! remember your voice. Your voice is so much lovelier when you aren't screaming." My face was set ablaze. That blindsided me completely.

"Well yes, that was me and thank you. I'm truly sorry about how I treated you. My actions were uncalled for and the entire situation was all my fault but I had the audacity to blame you. I'm asking for you to accept my apology and forgive me, "I said with sorrow and shame but hoping she would forgive me.

"Sit by me, yeah?" she suggested with what was the brightest smile I've ever beheld. It felt comforting and safe while conveying her sincerity and friendliness. I did as she said and sat by her albeit with a puzzled look at the randomness of this girl. I observed her as she was facing me with an unreadable look on her face.

"Are you okay?" I had barely gotten my question out before her hands moved to my face, caressing and feeling every square inch. "Wha . . . wha . . . what do you think you're doing?" I screeched.

"You feel frightened and confused and judging by how hot your face is you're blushing," she giggled before continuing, "you don't need to sweat the small stuff, I just want to get to know you. That's okay, right?" she questioned with a cocked eyebrow and a slight smile.

"I suppose that's alright." I became strangely at ease with her as I felt my tense body relax. It might sound weird but this girl's presence screamed angelic.

"Great! We'll start off with the basics. How old are you Weiss Schnee?"

"I am 16 years old."

"I'm 15 going on 16, my birthday is coming up actually. "

"Congratulations, "I said with a small smile on my face.

"Thanks, "she responds," what year are you?"

"I am a junior."

"Wow really? So, you're in a higher grade than me too? That's weird considering you're so short."

"I'll have you know I am average height. Even then, that's impossible, you couldn't have known that because you can't see me," I shot back with sass.

"I could tell you were shorter than me when you crashed into me. The top of your head goes to my eyebrows, "she countered with a cheeky grin.

"That can't be right. Stand up. I'll test this myself," I said as I grabbed her wrist and forced her to stand. As she straightened her posture and stood up, I stood tall and observed that she was, in fact, taller than me. I was shocked, not because she was taller than me but because she could tell she was taller she by crashing into me for a split second. Her senses were incredible and impressive, to say the least.

"See, it's not by much but I have you beat, "she said placing a hand atop my head and patted me.

"I'm your senior Ruby, you dare pat my head?" I questioned playfully, hoping she would pick up on it and not take offense to it.

"Haha I'm sorry, I can't help it if my senpai is so adorable, "she laughed as she removed her hand.

"Senpai?" I inquired.

"It means upperclassman, "she informed me as she sat back down; I followed her example.

"I see. Thank you for forgiving me and if there is anything I can do to make it up to you, don't hesitate to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said with the smile that seemed to always grace her face. She was really easy to talk to and to be around. With the way things were going, I thought I could even become friends with her.

* * *

 _Yang's POV_

If I had to guess, I'd say it was about fifty-five degrees out but I was still sweating buckets. My body temperature's always been higher than the average persons and this scrimmage match really wasn't helping me.

"Listen up, "I turned my attention to Coach Glynda as she began to speak, "I'm giving you guys a 10-minute break so hustle up and do what you have to."

"That sounds like music to my ears. I'm about to die from dehydration, "I said to no one in particular as I walked over to the bleachers to get my water.

I picked up my towel and wiped the sweat from my forehead when I just so happened to catch a glimpse of Blake in a grey coat wearing her trademark bow with black jeggings and combat boots. I couldn't help the smile that crept its way onto my face as I jogged over to greet

her.

"Hey babe what are you doing here?"

"What? A girl can't come to see her girlfriend at practice?" she asked innocently as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

My face scrunched up in suspicion as I answered her, "Not when it's you. You hate coming to my games so the fact that you're here at my practice tells me somethings up." She brought her lips to mine and kissed me for a while, pulling away every so often to bite and tug at my bottom lip. Her hands journeyed from the nape of my neck to my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around her waist. My fingers started toying with the hem of her pants, sliding in and out of them every so often while her hands returned to my neck and she attempted to deepen the kiss. She was doing everything right and I almost got washed away in the sheer bliss of the moment until I remembered 2 things; we were in public and Blake hated being affectionate in front of people. Something was most definitely going on. I broke away from her intoxicating lips and rasped, "Something's up, spill Belladonna."

"Promise you won't overreact?"

"Oh no, you're pregnant, aren't you?"

She slapped my shoulders lightly. "Don't be dumb Yang just promise."

I gave her a quick chaste kiss on the lips. "Promise. Now tell"

"Weiss is here with your sister," she said in a quiet voice. My eyes widened and my body tensed as I scanned the bleachers trying to find Ruby. I knew Weiss wasn't the kindest person in the world but when she made Ruby cry, I made it my mission to kill her with my bare hands if she ever messed with Ruby again. "Baaaabbbbee," Blake said in a drawn-out manner in an effort to capture my attention. Her Sedusa ways wouldn't work on me this time."

"Not now Blakey," I said determined to find that Ice Queen. When I spotted her sitting by Ruby, I went to move out of Blake's embrace but she only tightened it.

"Babe, you promised you wouldn't overreact."

"I'm breaking that promise," I said over my shoulders as I had already broken free from her grasp and was sprinting up the steps to my baby sister. In all honesty, it felt like I was traveling faster than the speed of light. I saw all red; anger was seeping into my soul

as I made my way over to Ruby and Weiss with Blake on my tail.

"How can you keep up with all that homework Weiss? You must be superhuman." Ruby just finished saying before I screamed.

"WEISS SCHNEE YOU ARE DEAD!" I went to lunge at her but Blake had caught up to me and had wrapped her arms around my torso, effectively shielding Weiss and keeping me in place. Weiss had jumped back and scooted closer to Ruby as I struggled against Blake's grasp. "Don't you touch her. I'm gonna rip your ass to shreds!"

"Yang calm down!" Blake demanded as she began assaulting my cheeks with a barrage of kisses.

"Yang cool it for a second, Weiss came here to apologize for this morning and we were just talking about her classes and workload. You know like a casual conversation," Ruby said as she stood up and made her way over to me without falling or stumbling.

"Yang, please, I'm really sorry for the way I treated both of you and I'm going to do everything I can to make it up to the both of you, "Weiss said with fear and sincerity.

That caught my attention. Weiss' confession and the kisses that were still be peppered along my cheeks, calmed me down.

"You're going to make it up to her?"

"Yes, "she replied with a sigh of what must have been solace.

"And you won't hurt her like you did this morning?"

"No, I won't, I promise."

"Swear?"

"Yes."

"Shake on it," I said outstretching my hand.

"Yaaaaaaaannnnnggggg," Ruby whined.

"Shake. On. It." She took my hand and shook it. When she tried to pull away, I strengthened my grip and said through my teeth, "I'll cut off your head and dismember your body, put it in a box, ship it to your family and give you a one-way ticket to hell if you make her shed so much as one tear. Are we clear on that?"

She was twisting in discomfort and pain as she assured me by saying, "Yes yes, we are., ouch, crystal in fact. Now, may I please have my hand back before you crush it?" I released her hand while she went back to Ruby's side.

Coach Glynda yelled for me from the field, "Xiao-Long get yourself back on this field before I add an extra mile to the team's laps."

My teammate Pyrrha hollered, "You better get down her now Yang!"

"I'm coming," I replied as I gave Blake a quick peck on the cheek and

made my way down the bleachers at full speed.

"Saw you and Blake at the beginning of the break really getting into it. There are these things called rooms, you two should get one," Pyrrha said with a sly grin as I stepped on the field.

"Shut up lady, no one said you had to watch," I playfully said as I lightly shoved her.

"Save your breath lovebird, "she laughed as we got back to practice.

* * *

 _Weiss' POV_

"That went better than expected", Blake said as she walked down the many steps of the bleachers. She was probably going to wait for Yang's practice to be over.

I thought I was a goner. "That was a close one, huh, Weiss."

"Ruby I was paralyzed with fear, your sister wanted to kill

"Good thing she didn't."

"Yeah, I agree completely." My phone rang from my pocket a second later.

"Hello?... I see, I 'll be right there." I hung up and turned to Ruby. "I have to go; my driver is here."

"Alright, have a good day Weiss, "she waved as I started to walk down the bleachers only for add to it and say, "Hey Weiss..." I turned around to see her (cane in hand) bouncing down the steps to me. "Yes?"

"You said you'd do anything to make it up to me? 'she asked with a sly & mischievous smirk.

"Yes, anything I can do I will."

"5409 Mikai Street, it's the house with the big white and red fence."

"What? Are you telling me your address?"

"Yup, we're hanging out this Saturday and you're picking me up. Plan a

day of fun and adventure, "she sang giddily.

"Alright, I'll arrange to pick you up at 11 o'clock," I said happily.

"That's perfect. I'm looking forward to it. Take care Weiss," she waved goodbye as I walked away to go home.

"You seem happy Ms. Schnee, did you have a good day at school?" Taiyang's question snapped me out of my daydreaming.

"It started out rough but it definitely got better. What makes you think I'm happy Mr. Xiao Long?"

"You were humming, you haven't don't that since your mother passed away."

"Mmm, I see," I responded. Mother loved my voice when she was alive so I always sang for her. When she died, however, I had stopped involving myself in anything and everything musical. I guess Ruby was just so exceptionally amazing, she made me remember what it was like to be happy.

"We're here Ms. Schnee," Taiyang said as he had already opened my door and was holding his hand out.

"Ah, thank you very much and have a safe night," I said walking away.

"You as well Ms. Schnee."

As I walked into the house, the maids seemed to have come back when I was in school, I gave my bag and coat to the maids to put in my room while I went to my father's office on the other side of the mansion. I knocked on the doors and heard a curt "Enter."

I stalked across the room and stood in front of my father as he was face down; his nose in the paperwork that was more important than his daughter. His voice was gruff yet stern as he said, "Your G.P.A is only a 4.8. I expect a 5.0 with all the AP classes you are taking. Meet my expectations. That is all, you are dismissed."

"Yes, thank you, sir," I responded automatically. That phrase was the only phrase besides "Yes I understand" or "No thank you" I had used with my father in the past 7 years of my life. Nothing I ever do or ever did seemed to please him. I was always just below his expectations. It has always left me with a feeling of being inadequate. He was so cold towards me and always treated me as if I was the plague. I could always leave it to him to shatter me. As I walked into my room and laid on my bed to rest, I couldn't help but feel as if no one would ever care about me. I'm unworthy of love, it will always be something I cannot obtain. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. I was pitiful and pathetic; how could anyone deal with such a despicable human being? Does anyone care?

 _You don't need to sweat the small stuff._ What? Ruby? Why her? Why now? Was this really a small thing I was just blowing out of proportion? Why does that matter? It's not like anyone really cared, right? Wait, someone does care. Someone took the time to get to know me and looked upon me with nothing but love and care. Ruby was my friend, she gave me her undivided attention and was kind to me. There was someone out there who was thinking of me just like I was thinking of them.

"Ruby is my friend and I'm going to take care of her."

* * *

 **OAN: And there we have it, folks. I'm really sorry if these chapters aren't long enough for you. I try to make them long but I'm not very creative so descriptions of things and in-depth thinking of the characters are shorter then what I think they are in my head. I'll try to work on that. Oh, by the way, Sedusa is just a saying I use that I picked up from the Powerpuff Girls (I'm childish I know). She was a villain on there who's power was to seduce people so I just call people Sedusa if they seduce people a lot. Suggestions and opinions are always welcome and once again thank you so much for reading this story. I send you all lots of love. Bye for now**

 **AN: Another copied chapter. Hope you enjoy and I'll catch you for Chapter 3 "A Great Day".**


	3. A Great Day

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving if you live in the States as I do. I'm thankful for all you for reading my fics (even though this isn't originally mine).**

 **OAN: Hello again everyone. I'm feeling very lazy today so I'm sorry if this chapter is trash. I apologize for any mistakes in my writing. My laptop loves to sabotage me, and I can't catch all the mistakes every time. If you guys want to see more of something (or less) don't hesitate to tell me. Alright then here we go.**

* * *

A Great Day

 _Weiss's POV_

"But father I can assure you they are good people," I pleaded with my father. I suppose asking him to go out to a friend's house wasn't the wisest idea, but I thought he'd be understanding. He was and had always been protective of the family image so associating with the Commonwealth when it wasn't necessary was frowned upon.

"If they aren't nobility and if they aren't wealthy there is absolutely no reason why you should give them the time of day," he said with his nose, once again, in a pile of paperwork.

"Father, wealth doesn't have to matter all the time. I like to share my company with these people because of their personalities and how they treat me. They see me and me alone, not my wealth or my title." I didn't know if any of this was getting through to him but that

didn't stop me. I had been looking forward to this all week and I wasn't about to let him ruin another good thing in my life just because of his shallow thinking. Just as he was about to respond, his phone rang. He answered the phone and with a wave of a hand, I was dismissed. Not that I minded, father's presence was poison after a while and I could only take in so

much toxicity. I could only let him control so much of my life.

I walked out of his office and called out to a maid standing by father's office door. "Have a driver ready in 30 minutes."

"Right away ma'am."

I made my way to the wing of the mansion where my room was located and entered my room. What was I going to wear? I'd never gone out with a friend before and while I had been planning all week on things like where we were going to go and do, I didn't even know if they

were things Ruby would enjoy.

I settled on a white sundress that went to the top of my knees and had a black bow meant to go around the middle of my torso. I chose a pair of white flats and golden bracelets to go along with it. When the outfit was decided, I then jumped into the shower and began to think to myself. Today would be a good day I just needed to remain calm and confident. Ruby was going to love it and I was going to show her that I was capable of a good time. After I had gone over the agenda for the day at least 15 times, I stepped out the shower and put my outfit on. A wave of excitement rushed through me as I realized that this was actually happening. The butterflies that were supposed to be fluttering about in my stomach, according to every romance movie ever made, felt more like they were wrecking balls crashing and colliding into one another. Excitement and nervousness, a severe mix of the two was all I could describe the feeling as. I rushed down the stairs and walked out to the car waiting for me. I had decided a limo would be far too flashy for a Saturday get together.

"5409 Mikai Street, please," I said to the young man. Taiyang didn't work on the weekends so excluding him, we often have different drivers every week. It was a pain to learn the names of them all, so I thought it best to communicate with them as little as possible.

"Yes, Ms. Schnee."

I gazed out my window looking at nothing in particular as we began to start driving. The sky was a clear blue with puffy white clouds and the weather had been on the warmer side as of late. I was thankful for that. If it had been snowing or raining, the day would have been

difficult to actually enjoy.

It was around 10:58 by the time I arrived at Ruby's house. It was a two-story house with white walls and a light brown roof with all sorts of hedges and flowers in the front yard. Encasing all this was the famous red and white fence Ruby had described to me. All in all,

it was a cute little house.

The driver exited the vehicle to open my door, I took his hand and proceeded to walk to the gate door of Ruby's residence. I pressed the button on the intercom and was quickly answered by a peppy "Who is it?" It was obviously Ruby.

"This is Weiss I'm here for Ruby," I spoke into the intercom while holding down the button.

"Hey, look at you, all punctual and stuff. Come on in," she responded as the gates began to open. I walked up to the front steps of her porch and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps from the other side along with a conversation going on between two people. One of the voices was obviously Ruby but the other one was a masculine voice so familiar, yet I couldn't put a name on it.

"They're really nice Dad don't worry about it. You're being really going to end up embarrassing me," Ruby said to the familiar voice.

"I don't care if it's embarrassing, I'm meeting this kid and showing them who runs things here. They don't know who they're dealing with." The door began to open as the figure came into view. "Alright, who's the punk who has the nerve to come for my baby gir-" He froze and so did I as the door was now completely open, and we were able to get a good look at one another.

"Woah, Ms. Schnee ?!" he squealed flabbergasted.

"Mr. Xiao Long?" I responded with equal astonishment.

Ruby poked her head in the doorway. "Oh, you two know each other?"

"Yeah, I'm her driver. She's my employer. So, you're the one taking Ruby out Ms. Schnee?" he asked as he faced me.

"Please, Mr. Xiao Long call me Weiss off duty. But that's right, I am here for Ruby. The opportunity was bestowed upon me by your wonderful daughter," I said with a smile directed towards Ruby.

She smirked and responded, "Well I mean these things just have a way of happening. Weiss is just sweet like that, so she agreed to it."

"Alright then. I assume you got the whole you-better-take-care-of-her speech from Yang at some point in time, right?"

"Yes sir," I responded.

"Let's keep it friendly between us, just Taiyang will do, "he said with a smile.

"Alright then Taiyang, yes that is correct."

"Well, you're about to get it again. This is my precious baby girl who means the world to me. Everything I do is for her and her sister. By coming here and asking to take her out means that the responsibility of her life is now in your hands. And I know that you'll treat her kindly and take extra good care of her Weiss, so I'll stay away from the I'll kill you part. Just show her a good time, 'kay?"

"Will do Taiyang. Are you ready Ruby?"

"As I'll ever be," she said as she bounced over to me with her cane in hand and a huge smile.

"Take care you two," Taiyang said as he closed his door and we walked away.

"So Weissicle, what do we have planned for today?"

"I'd like it to remain a surprise," I said as I chuckled at the nickname.

"Awwww boooo," she pouted as we made our way over to the car. The driver hopped out of the car and made his way over to the door to help us in. I violently shook my head, turning down his assistance. Ruby was mine to look after for the day. Taiyang and Yang's pep talk had made me become extremely protective for some reason. Plus, (I don't know why) I didn't want anyone touching Ruby.

"Watch your head," I said as I helped her get situated in the back seat.

"Where to Miss?" the driver asked me from over his shoulder.

"Atlas please."

"Wait, Weiss, isn't Atlas where all the super-rich establishments are?" Ruby asked with a blank face.

"I guess you could say that. But that doesn't really matter, you said you wanted to do something fun, so I thought this was appropriate," I answered her as we began to drive.

"Weiss, you seem all stiff, lighten up. Oh, by the way," I looked to face her as she continued, "do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have an older sister," I replied.

"Is she as pretty as you?"

"Whaa-wha-what?" I sputtered out with my face set ablaze. "Flattery won't work on me Ruby, you can't even see me."

"I can just sense that you are so there's no use denying it," she said as she rested her arms behind her head and laid back into the seat. Her bluntness was as strong as ever and had once again made me wear a bright crimson blush on my face.

"Well to answer your question she is very pretty."

"But not as pretty as you?"

"She's beautiful so I'd say she is prettier than me."

Ruby scooted so she was sitting right next to me and with a hint of playfulness, she stroked my face and asked, "Are we sure about this Ms. Schnee?"

"Very sure," I squeaked, "positive in fact."

"Alright then," she relinquished her hold on my face but didn't move from my side. We sat in comfortable silence for about 15 minutes before we arrived at our destination. The driver stepped out of the car and opened the door. He must have caught on quickly when I looked at him with a stern expression because he didn't bother reaching out to help Ruby out of the car.

"Weiss, where are we?" Ruby asked curiously.

"The Atlas Country Club."

The golf courses vast meadows of green grass stretched out for what seemed to be miles. The waterfalls surrounding the club were crystal cerulean and were truly a site to see. The buildings were made of dazzling alabaster stones and stood 3 stories high. The entryway with marble fountains and shining floors welcomed customers with open arms as attendants walked up to each customer. It was a shame she couldn't see it.

"Hello," a young boy greeted us as we entered, "how can I help you, ladies?"

"Reservation for Schnee," I said as I snaked my arm into Ruby's. I couldn't have her bump into people and hurt herself. That's the one and only reason why. Not because she was warm, and I liked being next to her. No no no, that wasn't why at all...

"Right this way ma'am," he said as he escorted us to the roof through crowds of high class and rich people as well as up grand staircases with lavish decor.

"I'm underdressed, aren't I?" Ruby asked with a giggle. I looked her outfit over. She was wearing a red shawl with a black shirt tucked into her denim high waisted shorts. Her trademark red converse was around her feet and she had a red, black, and white bracelet on.

"Perhaps a little," I laughed, "but I guess that's my fault, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is your fault. You set me up for failure. I call sabotage," she said as she playfully nudged my shoulder. The view was even more spectacular from the roof. I walked Ruby over to the table set up for us and sat her down in a chair. "Wow, Weiss this seems great and extravagant. Go on and tell me how it looks," she said as we waited for our server.

"You won't be able to know what I'm talking about though," I said with a little sadness coating my voice. She wouldn't be able to see sunsets or family members or even her own face. How can she be so happy when she's missing out on so much?

"Well, I'll get the basic idea of it. I haven't always been blind, so I'll know most of what you mean." Right as I was about to respond, our waiter made his first appearance and asked us what we would like to eat and drink.

"I'll have the Salmon en Papillote with Tomato Curry with Apple Cider. What about you Ruby?" I looked towards her as she pondered her options.

"Do you have strawberry shortcake?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," he responded.

"Then can I have that and some cider as well."

"I'll get those for you ladies as soon as possible." He then walked off.

I then described the view to her. Her expression was one of awe and amazement.

"Oh, wow Weiss this place sounds fantastic. Thanks for bringing me."

"No problem," I said with a smile, "Now you said you haven't always been blind?" I asked with uncertainty. I knew I had sailed into dangerous waters, but I couldn't help it.

"Yeah. I actually went blind when I was 10 when my mother and I got into a car accident. I won't go into detail but the jist of it is I lost a mom and my sight." Her face was graced with a sad smile and her hands were tucked under her chin as if she was recounting a simpler time full of joy.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ruby, I shouldn't have," I apologized, regret filling my being.

"Yeah me too." I looked for anything to talk about to brighten up the mood but was saved by the food arriving. The food was set down in front of us and Ruby's eyes grew wide as the aroma from the sustenance permeated in the air.

"Dig in ladies," the boy said as he bowed and went to attend other matters. Ruby felt around for the silverware and as soon as she felt the object of her desire, she shoveled the food into her mouth, saying between chews "Oh this is going to be great."

* * *

After our lunch and desserts (Ruby's double dessert) and many whipped-cream-to-the-face -moments later, we remained at the table simply relaxing in the peaceful afternoon.

"Uggggghhhhh, I feel like I'm about to have a food baby," Ruby groaned while putting a hand on her stomach.

"Hey Ruby," I said trying to get her attention.

"What's up, Weiss?"

"Have you ever golfed before?"

"Oh yeah, I'm a pro."

"Really?"

"Are you doubting my ways?"

"No no no, I would never."

"I can take you right now."

"Somehow I think I have an unfair advantage. Plus, that would get in the way of our other activity."

"There's more?" she asked shooting straight up from her seat. At this, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, there is. Come on," I said as I took her hand and wrapped mine around hers, "we can go to it now if you wish."

"Yes yes yes yes. This is great. We're doing it, let's go A.S.A.P!" she said jumping up and down.

We arrived at the next part of my plan, the beach. It was simple and easy, but everyone had a good time there (or so I've been told).

"We should go swimming, "Ruby suggested as we walked along the shore, barefoot and all.

"It's way too cold for that."

"Oh, come on, "she said as she was turning around to face me, "live a little. Think of it as a test of manhood.

"It's best if we didn't. Also, we're both girls so that doesn't have to apply to us now does it?"

"Hehehe I guess it doesn't."

"Is this okay? Like me bringing you here?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's all good I actually love feeling the waves beneath my feet and the wind against my face."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Okay good, I thought that this would be a terrible idea, but I thought that I should just go for it."

"Don't fret my dear, you made a good call," she said as she laced her fingers through mine. This was something I didn't mind; physical contact was kind of off limits but with Ruby it was different. I think I might have actually enjoyed it a little (or a whole lot).

"The sunset is really beautiful by the way," I said close to her ear in a whisper that was both strong and quiet.

She slightly turned her head towards my face to where her cheek was brushing against my lips.

"Really now?" she responded in a somewhat flirty way (which definitely caught my attention).

"Yeah."

"Well then dear heart, give me the details."

"It's a crimson, amber, and marigold sky with clouds the color of daffodils. "

Her head was fully turned, and she was staring right at me with those eyes. They were gray and smoky, but they still managed to illuminate the darkest of depths in the deepest part of any wicked man's heart. They were just so perfect. She was perfect. The angels had handcrafted her and sent her to walk amongst monsters and men, she was a true gift from I didn't tell this girl that I needed her to know how much she meant to me, the world would end.

"That sounds beautiful."

Our faces were mere centimeters apart and I could tell she knew just how close our proximity was.

"I've seen other things that are far more gorgeous. In fact, one million sunsets couldn't even compare to one thing in particular."

A blush dusted over her features, but she decided it was best to keep this going the way it was and asked, "Just what is this thing that has smitten Weiss Schnee?"

"Well," I said as my breath ghosted her lips and my body closed the gap between us and resumed my statement, "it's actually a very lovely-"

"Football, "Ruby interrupted me.

"Uh, I'm sorry no that's not what I was going to sa-"

"No no watch out!" she yelped as she tackled me to the ground.

"Uggggghhhhhh," I groaned at my all but gentle hit. I looked down to see Ruby was sprawled across the top of my body. She was really light surprisingly but she could hit harder than a linebacker.

"I'm so sorry Weiss but there was a football coming straight for you." I looked around at my surroundings and did indeed spot a football. I was shocked, in pain, and impressed all at the same time. "How could you tell that was coming?"

"Oh, I have extremely good hearing... I always have," She said as she looked up from where her face was until that moment (my chest). I was caught in her stare. I'm not sure, but I felt as if she could see everything about me; body, mind, and spirit. It was an overwhelming feeling and I found myself frozen in time. All that was there was the waves, her, and myself. Well, that was until a loud voice snapped me out of paradise.

"Hey, I am so sorry, are you okay?" a boy asked with slight concern in his voice. He was wearing blue pastel shorts that went to his knees and a red and black t-shirt with white vans.

Ruby looked towards the direction of the voice and smirked. "Now my ears might be deceiving me but is that lil ole ' Jaune of Arc?"

"Oh, Ruby it's you. Apology withdrawn," he replied with a cocky smile.

"Hey! You could have killed my escort Jauney Boy! "She got off me and went over to slug him.

"Escort you say. I don't think that's in a Schnee ' s blood Rubes." He reached his hand out to help me up as he said," We've never properly been introduced, I ' m Jaune Arc and you're Weiss Schnee. We go to the same school."

"Oh yes I remember you, you were the one who flirted with everyone at freshman orientation a few years back."

"Yeahhhhhh . . . that was me. Keyword being was since I'm not that dude anymore."

"You aren't?"

"Nope, I'm in a relationship. Going 4 months strong," he proclaimed with pride.

"Well, congratulations then and I'm assuming this is yours?" I said as I walked over to the football, picked it up, and held it out for him to reclaim it.

"Yeah it is, sorry about almost taking your head off," he apologized abashedly.

"Make it up to us by taking us to the mothership, "Ruby chimed in.

"Alright then walk right this way," he said over his shoulder. We trailed behind him as he guided us to a nearby firepit surrounded by teens.

"Hey howdy hey Y'all I got the ball!" Jaune exclaimed as we came close to them.

"Oh, ew that was so terrible, don ' t ever say that again." I looked to see who said this and was surprised when I was met with a face I knew.

"Oh, hey look who it is, little Ruby and Weiss Schnee. Welcome to the wild side ladies," Pyrrha Nikos said as Jaune stood by her. She was wearing a red and gold sweater with the word Victory plastered across her chest. She had on a pair of blue skinny jeans and red and gold Nike shoes with her hair tied back.

"If you can call playing football and roasting s 'mores while listening to music wild," a boy with black hair that had a pink highlight running through his bangs. He was wearing a hoodie with ancient Chinese designs all over it, white skinny jeans, and black

vans.

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times," a ginger girl with a bright smile said. She had on a simple pink skirt and a long-sleeved white shirt.

"Introductions are in order," Jaune said as he pointed to all the people and introduced them. "That's Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and my beautiful goddess of a girlfriend . . . the last yet certainly not least. .the wonderful. . . amazingggg-"

"Jaune," Pyrrha said with a stern voice telling him to knock it off.

"Pyrrha Nikos," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Come on and sit down you two," Lie gestured towards the benches surrounding the firepit. I did as instructed and Ruby followed my example. She sat very close to me as we were questioned by Nora.

"What brings you to this beach without Yang, Rubes? Usually, she doesn't let you breathe without her," Nora said while stuffing her mouth with s' mores.

"Well, I actually brought her out here after we ate lunch together," I answered.

"Yep, Weiss had to slay dragons and cure cancer in order to convince Yang and my Dad to let me come out with her today, "Ruby said snuggling up to my side as she grabbed a stick and a marshmallow and began to roast it.

"HOW AMAZING!" Nora exclaimed as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"No, you're being dramatic," I said as I faced Ruby, "I didn't have to do anything but promise I'd keep her safe."

"That's funny, considering I just saved your life back there, "Ruby responded with a smug smile."

"That was something that can't be helped since you have superhuman hearing," I shot back.

"That's so true," Jaune said before he ate his s'more.

"It's a gift and a curse."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well like when Yang and Blake are in Yang's room late at night and they think everyone is asleep, so they start fu-"

"OKAaaaayyyyyyy," I cut her off and covered her mouth. "That's okay we get it."

"I'm confused," Nora said with a face similar to a lost puppy.

"It's nothing important," Lie said.

"How does one roast the perfect marshmallow?" Jaune asked randomly.

"I'm not sure, I just hold mine in the flames until it catches fire," Ruby responded.

"Same here," Pyrrha agreed.

"How can we unlock the secrets?" Jaune wondered to himself.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH MANNNNNNNNNN!" Nora screeched as she pranced to the radio that had been playing quietly amidst the conversation and cranked it to the highest level and began singing along rather out of tune.

 _Hey kid, shake it loose together_

 _The spotlight's hitting something_

 _That's been known to change the weather_

 _We'll kill the fatted calf tonight, so stick around_

Jaune then joined in and began dancing around the fire.

 _You're gonna hear electric music, solid walls of sound_

Pyrrha followed suit.

 _Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet__

 _Oh, but they're so spaced out._

 _Bennie and the Jets_

Ruby then got in on the action.

 _Oh, but they're weird and they're wonderful_

 _Oh, Bennie, she's really keen_

Everyone had begun to sing at this point and were dancing around the fire.

 _She's got electric boots, a mohair suit_

 _You know I read it in a magazine, oh, yeah_

 _Bennie and the Jets_

About an hour or so later I told my new-found friends (?) that I needed to get Ruby home before it got too late.

"Happy trails!" Nora waved as we began to walk away towards the direction that led back to our driver.

"Get home safe," Lie shouted.

"And we'll see ya later," Jaune waved one hand that wasn't around Pyrrha 's shoulder.

"Bye you two," Pyrrha shouted.

"Bye guys, see you later, "Ruby said loud enough for them to hear. Everything seemed so peaceful like it would all work out in the end as we were just strolling along the beach shore.

I spotted the car after 10 to 15 minutes of walking and as the driver saw our figures in the distance, he hopped out the car and opened the door to the backseat for us.

"Did you ladies enjoy yourselves Ms. Schnee?" he asked as I helped Ruby in.

"I'd like to think so." I sat down as he made his way to the driver's side and began to drive

to Ruby's home.

"Was I able to meet your expectation?" I asked Ruby as she stifled a yawn and leaned against me.

"You went beyond the mark."

"Well, I do strive to exceed," I chuckled as she began to battle sleep but ended up losing in the end. By the time we had arrived at her house about 40 minutes later, she was fast asleep.

"Watch her with your life," I instructed the driver as I hopped out the car and walked to the gates of her house and pressed the button. Right as I did, it immediately opened. I walked through them and saw Yang and Taiyang standing on their porch, waiting for the arrival of

their national treasure.

"Ruby fell asleep on the ride home. She's in my car if you'd like to get her, Taiyang."

"Roger that," he said and made his way to the parked car. With only myself and Yang on the porch, it felt a little awkward until Yang spoke up.

"Thanks for showing my sister a good time Ice Queen. I'm sure she loved it."

"I loved it too, let her know I had a great time when she wakes"

"I can do that," Yang said as she turned to go inside her house. I too turned but in the opposite direction to make my way to the car. Taiyang was carrying Ruby in a bridal style in his arms.

"Goodnight Taiyang," I said as he was about to pass me.

"Goodnight Weiss, "he responded.

Right before he could walk completely past me, I stopped him and whispered into Ruby's ear, "Goodnight Ruby, sweet dreams." Then I kissed her cheek before I could talk myself out of it, which must have surprised Taiyang a little as he walked back to his house. As I walked back over to the car, all I could think about was what almost happened on the beach and how all I wanted to do was make Ruby Rose mine.

* * *

 **OAN: That took me a while to write because I kept on getting interrupted. Again, I tried to fix all mistakes but for some reason, my laptop autocorrects it to something completely different. Oh, that song was Bennie and The Jets by Elton John and it is a classic. Adios.**

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. A Budding Relationship

**AN: Welcome back. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **OAN: Hello again. I had quite a few things to do so this chapter is coming to you later than anticipated and I am sorry about that. Okay forget about the author's note (because who really reads it) and let's go to the story**

* * *

A Budding Relationship

 _Weiss's POV_

"I don't know about that," I said reluctantly as she walked beside me. We were on our way to the school cafeteria to get Ruby her beloved strawberries that she absolutely "had to have."

"Weiss, you have to come. I can't have a 'happy birthday' or a 'sweet sixteen' if my best friend isn't there. Please please pleasssseeee!"

"I'm not all that great with people. I'd just feel so out of place and end up killing everyone's good vibes." Oh, my Lord. I cringed at my word choice; her slang was beginning to rub off on me.

"I promise you that it'll be fine and if it's really that bad you can always just cling to me."

"But I'm not sure..."

"Then get sure because you have to come, " she demanded and added a stomp of her foot for good measure.

"Alright I give up," I said as I let out an exasperated breath. This girl was a handful 24/7 and was the queen of draining my energy at a rapid pace. I still cherished her presence regardless of that.

"Yay!" She pulled me in for a bone-crushing hug and squealed with delight.

"I get it I get it you're happy. Put me down and go get your strawberries."

"Yes ma'am, "she answered and gave a mock salute as she walked away.

A week or two after the first time I took her out for a day of fun, I had an epiphany. I liked Ruby. It was as simple as that. I realized this when I had told her about my family situation and how strained it was. She responded to my story of sadness and heaviness with a bright smile and said "You're always welcome to be a part of my family. Which one do you prefer, Weiss Rose or Weiss Xiao Long?" To keep it short and simple, tears were definitely shed that night. I felt loved and accepted, emotions I hadn't felt since my mother. This girl was something truly special.

"Alright, we have the strawberries let's move out. Weiss? Helllooooo? Earth to Weiss, " she said as she knocked on my forehead.

"Sorry I was daydreaming, " I apologized as we walked out of the cafeteria and headed to a patch of grass underneath a bridge to the main building.

"You've been doing that a lot lately."

"Yeah, it just happens." I was quick to change the conversation before she got to ask what I was daydreaming about. "How's Yang?"

"She's fine. Her first game is in a few weeks, so I was thinking of asking you if you wanted to go or not."

"Who are they playing?"

"The White Fang."

"Ugh," I said making a face of disgust. The White Fang was our rival school that was built especially for Faunus. They had a choice between going to school with humans, like Blake, or staying at that school. Their hatred towards humans was the reason they were our rivals.

"I know," Ruby shared my feelings towards them. Faunus weren't bad people I know that by looking at Blake, but those kids were raised to loathe humanity.

"I'll go just to gain satisfaction from seeing them get crushed."

"That's the spirit," Ruby said with a mouth full of strawberries and juice running down her chin.

"You're making a mess of yourself." I wiped her face with a handkerchief of mine and couldn't help but notice those lips of hers. _Whatever you do don't look or lean._ This situation reminded me of what happened, well almost happened, on the beach. We hadn't talked about what almost happened on the beach those few weeks ago. It seemed like Ruby wanted to either pretend it didn't happen or forget about it completely so that's what I did. I withdrew my hand from her face as she thanked me. "So, what should I get you as a birthday present?"

"You don't have to get me something I just want you to show up. It'll make it the best birthday ever if you were there to celebrate it with."

At that, I couldn't help but blush. "No, I want to get you something, I really do. "

"Alright then if you insist, I 'll accept anything."

"Seems easy enough." The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period.

"Oh no, I've got to go to the other side of campus. Catch ya later Weissicle." Ruby zipped off rather quickly. How could she do that without crashing into things? That kid baffled me. I dusted myself off the ground and headed for my next class, thinking about what I should get her.

* * *

After school, I decided to go to Blake's house to work on our Calculus homework. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Yang showed up about 30 minutes into our session and as soon as I opened the door for her, she rushed in trying to find Blake.

"Where's my Blakey?" she asked with excitement like when one asks a dog if they want to go for a walk or if you tempt them with a treat.

"In the living room." As soon as those words left my mouth, she was gone in a flash.

* * *

 _Blake's POV_

I stood up from my seat on the floor to go get my charger for my phone when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and lift me off the floor.

"WOAH!" I yelped as I was thrown onto my couch and a pair of mauve and lavender eyes filled my gaze. Yang... of course it was her. She laid on top of me and placed her hands on my cheeks.

"Ahhhh babe I haven't seen you in 3 days." She kissed me passionately and then said," I missed you, love. How've ya been?"

"I just talked to you an hour ago on the phone," I huffed in fake annoyance.

"It just wasn't enough, it never is. "She nuzzled into my breasts which caused me to laugh and squirm at the sensation.

" Yang ... hahaha ... please ... haha... no more," I gasped between laughs.

"I don't think I should," she said with innocence as she nuzzled more intensely.

"Yanggg ... hahaha ... I ' m... haha... serious!" I tried to be stern, but it didn't come through the way I hoped it would.

"Okay, I'll show a little mercy. So, what is my girl up to?" Yang asked as she relented her attack.

"Calculus," I responded as I began to calm down.

"Ew, the work of Satan."

"I know. Why are you here? Don't you have practice?"

"It got canceled so I thought I'd come over."

"Well get up, I have to do this homework."

"Boo, "she said with a pout and pushed herself off me.

I reached for the homework on my coffee table and placed on my lap. Then, Yang sat behind me and wrapped her legs around my torso. We were both sitting up when she pulled me closer to her body, not even leaving an inch of space between our two bodies, as she snaked her arms around my torso too. She began to nibble and lick my ear.

"Yang behave," I said distracted from my work thanks to her.

"I am behaving, "she responded and bit down on my ear a little harder.

Weiss reentered the living room and let out a sound of mock disgust. "Guys there are children here."

"Where?" Yang asked and brought up a hand to her brow as if she was searching for something.

"In front of you, I'm the child," Weiss countered and sat on the smaller couch across the room.

"Fine I'll keep it at a PG-rating, "she mumbled as she resumed her attack on my ears.

"So, Blake, what do you think I should get Ruby for her 16th?"

I was so absorbed with what Yang's tongue was doing and I didn't catch what Weiss asked. "Wha?" So eloquent, great job.

"What should I get Ruby for her birthday?"

"Get her something she either can use all the time or enjoy." It was the best thing I could recommend at the moment as Yang outstretched her tongue and messed around inside the shell of my ear instead of where she was (my earlobe).

"Well gee, thanks for narrowing that down. What do you think Yang? "

Yang ceased her movements and I let out a whine of displeasure to let her know I wasn't happy she left me hanging. She gave a quick peck on the side of my head and answered Weiss.

"She likes music like a whole lot." That seemed to do the trick. Weiss was in her own little world as she thought on this for a little bit while Yang took it up a notch and began running her hands gently up and down my sides. My back arched at the feel of her hands. She moved on to lavish my neck with her sweet and soft kisses. I let out a mixture of a moan and a gasp.

That snapped Weiss back into reality. "Guys! Ew stop it, I have an idea and I need your help."

"Come on Weiss don't be a fun-sponge," Yang teased as her hands retreated to stroke my neck.

"Shush and let me tell you what we're going to do." Weiss flipped her homework over and crawled over to us as she began to construct a plan. About 20 minutes of planning later, Weiss gathered her things and headed for the door.

"Don't forget guys, it's that important."

"We won't," We replied in unison. She closed the door and was gone the next second.

"Well would you look at that, " Yang whispered with a predatory gaze and picked me up in her arms, "we're all alone now. I wonder what we should do to pass the time."

"You could help me finish my homework," I said just to tease her. I wrapped my legs around her torso because I knew where this was headed.

A grin made its way onto her face as she scoffed, "Like hell, I will." She then began to walk us over to my bedroom. Anyone who saw the hickies and love bites that covered our bodies the next day didn't have a hard time putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

* * *

 **OAN: Let's be evil and cut it there. Sorry to all those who wanted to read more but wanting is good for the soul so I think you all can manage. This chapter is pretty short and only a little important. I'll update again soon, and the next chapter will be Ruby's party, so that'll be fun. Oh, be sure to look forward to a drunk Blake (mwahaha) and underage drinking. Yay. Adios for now.**

 **AN: Another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy and next time I'll see you next time for Windows of the Soul Chapter 5: Best Birthday Ever**


	5. A Great Birthday

**AN: I'M NOT DEAD (yet)! I truly apologize for my long ass absence. Work has been kicking my butt and as such really haven't been able to write. In fact, I have to thank the awesome hictooth-com on Reddit for even being able to post this, as he messaged me tonight (5/1/18) with a text file that had the remaining 6 chapters of the original fic. So, yea… enjoy**

 **OAN: Okay so I'll get these weird bursts of energy to write but then lose that inspiration in the middle of writing. It's really weird. Anywhoosies, I'm trying to update as soon as I can so be patient with me, please. Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy. Alright then, I hate to keep you waiting so here it is.**

* * *

A Great Birthday

 _Weiss's POV_

Anxious.

That was the perfect word to describe how I was feeling at the moment.

Today was Ruby's 16th birthday party that I had to move mountains to be able to attend, compliments to father dearest for that, and while I wanted to be there for Ruby, I knew my 'cold and distant act' was going to cause problems. I didn't go out, I didn't have friends, my sheltered life was all that I'd known. So, parties and social outings with people was definitely uncharted waters. The only reason I got along with Ruby so well was because she was just easy to be around and made me comfortable. Not to mention she was perfect in every single sense of the word. I really didn't want to mess anything up today of all days.

I was rocking back and forth in the backseat of one of my family cars as I was being driven to Ruby's house. I just stared at my hands on my lap in front of me as I tried to calm myself down. Butterflies were in my stomach and my palms were sweaty. Ew. Yeah, that wasn't going to cut it. I just needed to keep calm, cool, and collected.

Finally arriving at Ruby's driveway, I took a deep breath as I stepped out of the car and made my way to the gates, where I was buzzed in, and then the front door. I knocked and stood there patiently. Taiyang emerged from the house followed by a man with black bangs that covered his forehead and a five o'clock shadow. He was wearing a black and gray shirt that had a small bit of red around his shoulders with sleeves that went a little past his elbows and dark pants.

"Oh, hello Weiss looks like you're the last to arrive. And it looks like you spoiled Ruby quite a bit," Taiyang said referring to the presents in my hand as he stood in the doorway outside next to me.

" Oh no, I feel as if I didn't get her enough."

"No, what you have is plenty. Thank you for getting it."

"It's no trouble at all." I directed my gaze to the mystery man, shooting a questioning look his way.

Taiyang took notice and said," Let me introduce the two of you. Qrow Branwen this is Ruby's friend and one of my employers Weiss Schnee. Weiss this is a friend of the family Qrow."

Qrow extended his hand to me. "Nice to meet you, young lady." I smelt a hint of alcohol on his breath, but I didn't really pay it any attention.

"It's nice to meet you as well," I said faking a smile.

"Well, we're headed to a bar nearby and spend a few hours there. Do me a favor and watch over my two rascals, alright?"

"Will do."

"Good. Have fun but not too much fun," he said over his shoulder as he and Qrow began to walk off to a car parked. They drove away and once they were out of my sight, I turned to see Yang leaning against the side of the doorway.

"Hey there Weissicle!"

"Oh no, not you too," I responded with an exasperated sigh at the nickname I'd heard far too often this past couple of weeks.

"Ruby always says it," she responded with a hearty laugh, "Guess it just grew on me. Come in."

She led me through the house and couldn't help absorbing my surroundings. Blue and white curtains covered the windows and a chandelier hung above my furniture was very modern with black leather couches adorned with blue throw pillows. Located directly in front of it was a glass coffee table and huge plasma tv with surround sound speakers on each side. A rather large and impressive bookcase was present. Pictures and portraits littered the walls all along the living room and halls. The kitchen had stainless steel appliances and a bar with metal stools.

She took me to the foyer where quite a few people already were.

"Oh, look at what we have here," said a boy with blonde hair I definitely recognized.

"Hey Jaune, I didn't know you'd be here," I said as he got up from his seat by Pyrrha and let me sit down. Such a gentleman.

"Same goes for you."

"Oh, so you know each other," Yang stated.

"Yeah, we officially met a few weeks back. Ruby was with her at the beach," Jaune replied.

"Even so, I shall introduce you to the rest of the children."

"We're hardly children," Ren said.

"Silence. Alright, here we have Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Coco, Velvet, Fox, and Yatsuhashi. Some of them go to our school and some of them don't.

"Hi, I'm Velvet," a girl with bunny ears and an accent said.

"Hi."

"You wouldn't happen to be Weiss Schnee, now would you?" The girl wearing sunglasses and a dark brown beret, she must have been Coco

"That's me."

"Oh man you're loaded," the boy with an orange almost red hair color said, he was Fox.

I chuckled in discomfort. "Yes, I suppose."

Yang interjected abruptly, unintentionally saving me from an uncomfortable conversation. "Has anyone seen Blake anywhere?"

"I think I saw her about 10 minutes ago going into Ruby's room," Pyrrha answered.

"Cool, I'm gonna-"

 **_Knock knock knock_**

"Answer the door apparently," Yang finished as she jogged back downstairs.

"Whatcha got in the bag?" Nora asked me with eyes shining in curiosity.

"Oh, it's just the presents I bought Ruby. You know, it being her birthday and all."

"You should set it down someplace so you don't have to haul it around everywhere you go," Yatsuhashi said as he rose from his seat and walked over to me. I took a good look at him from head to toe upon his approach. So huge.

"Yeah I get that a lot," he said.

Huh? Oh crap! I must have said that aloud.

"Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that," I sputtered.

"No, it's fine, here I'll take those and put them in that closet over there," he pointed to a thin door about 5 feet away from us.

I thanked him as he took it away from me and placed the presents there.

 _Yang and Ruby seemed to surround themselves with great company. Maybe becoming_

 _their friends would be easy._

"HEY HEY HEY PARTY PEOPLE!" A loud voice sounded from downstairs followed by a roar of chants and rants by what had to have been no less than 30 people. I spoke too soon as I heard Yang scream above the madness," Food is in the kitchen. Put the kegs on the table in the backyard!" _Spoke too soon._ We, who were upstairs, trotted to the first floor to see kids piling in from the outside. There were people from the soccer team, football, basketball, volleyball, swimming, even people from college and White Fang. Carrying beer, presents, food, and some weird bags full of a variety of things I couldn't make out from this far.

I pushed my way through people trying to get to Yang.

"I thought I'd be the last one to show." I eyed her suspiciously.

"Mmm well, a little extra hurt nobody." She turned her head to shout at someone. "Carden Winchester! You ol' dog! You ready to make the perfect batch of lean tonight because I'm counting on you to pull through,"

"Anything I make is the best," he said cockily.

"Oh, sure whatever you say." She slapped him on his back and he was on his way to the kitchen.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Blake glaring at Yang in disapproval.

"I thought you said you'd invite a few people."

"I did."

"Yang you invited an army."

"But they're just looking for a good time. I've got it all under control."

I cut into the conversation. "Since you're both here we can discuss this, are the plans all set up?"

Yang's eyes widened. "Uhhhhhh..."

"You're kidding me." I looked Yang right in her eyes, she shifted her gaze.

"It..uh...maybe slipped my mind."

"You idiot!"

"I agree with Weiss," Blake chimed in but went onto continue, "You're so lucky I knew you'd screw up and clarified it myself."

I relaxed, all the rage and panic leaving my being as soon as she said that. "Thank you, Blake, you're a lifesaver."

"Yeah, thanks, Blakey."

"Oh no, you are coming with me right now we need to have a little chat!" Blake said as she pulled Yang by the ears to the stairwell and up the stairs.

"Owowowowowowow! Blakey no I'm sorryyyyy! Weiss save me!" she begged, flailing about. I simply shrugged and raised my hands, signaling to her that I was powerless to stop it. I figured they'd find me when the time came for the surprise. Seeing how I haven't taken one look at Ruby since I got here meant that that'd be quite some time away. So, I began to wander around the house in search of people I knew. When starting this quest, blaring music started to play and people started to bump, sway, grind, whatever the kids did nowadays. Navigating through a sea of hormones, booze, and limbs was somewhat of an annoying task when it's like you're in a sardine can. Taking a quick glance at my surroundings, I already knew that this really wasn't my scene. Kids rolling and lighting up joints, shots being downed in the kitchen, and I knew those kegs were being put to good use in the backyard. The lit tiki lanterns surrounding the pool were already being used as swords (so immature) and of course, you had the couples ferociously attacking their partner's face. It's like it was a game,_ let's see who can suck the others face off like a vacuum first_. Not an appealing view.

I saw a stage set up for the band and decided to get acquainted with the members of it, seeing as I hired them. They were a big part of my plans for that night.

* * *

 _Ruby's POV_

"Ouch," I barked and slid away from Blakes touch.

"It wouldn't hurt if you just let me put them on you."

"Why do I need to wear heels?"

Yang entered the conversation and I knew that she was going to say something dumb. "Isn't there a certain someone who you want to look sexy for? Whose name sounds similar to…oh I don't know, ice?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

My face turned red hot. There was no denying that. In fact, the only reason why it's taken me 3 hours to get ready was because of her. I wanted to look perfect for her but that meant stepping out of my comfort zone. This meant that in exchange for my usual jeans and a t-shirt with sneakers, I'd have to wear a really girly dress and heels. Yay me.

"Tell me we're almost done, Blake." I wanted to get out of that chair and down to the party as soon as possible.

"Almost...give me a second." I felt something drape around the front of my neck and locks into place in the back.

"A necklace?" I asked with uncertainty.

"Yep."

"And take my word for it, sis, you look stunning," Yang said as she walked around the back of me and placed her hands on my shoulders. I felt her leaning down to whisper in my ear, "You look as pretty your mom did. Have a great time for her tonight and we'll go visit her tomorrow."

My eyes instantly watered at the thought of my mother. "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

"Let's head down now. People are probably in the backyard since the DJ and band are there," Blake said putting her hand on my back and guiding me down the stairs. I could've gotten there on my own but with all the people moving so much, I didn't want to risk it.

"Watch it now," Yang made sure to say loudly, "Birthday girl coming through!" I felt the change of the environment from hot and stuffy to cool and breezy. A loud and thundering roar from the dozens of people around screamed in unison "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUBY!"

"Thanks, guys," I responded with emotion coating every letter; it was meant to sound as genuine as I could make it. I had Yang guide me around to say hi and catch up with the party goers, trying to be polite and patient when all I really wanted to do was find the person most important to me.

"Hey Yang, where's Weiss?"

"Interesting question there Rubes. Oh! Look at the time, we should get going if we want his to end at a reasonable time."

Yang picked me up (damn her superhuman strength) and brought me closer to where the music was, sitting me down on a...big chair? It almost felt like a throne.

"WHAAA?!" I squeaked in surprise.

The music from the DJ was cut off and from the sounds of amps being hooked up to guitars and mic checks, the band was about to begin playing. And since it all sounded really close, I must've been in the center of the stage.

"Hey guys, we're Lucida Light and to kick off this party, we're going to do a cover with the help of a special guest. Ladies and gents', give it up for Weiss!"

 _What? Weiss? As in Weiss Schnee? Weiss singing?_ _Was she even good or was this all a joke?_ It looked as if I would find out soon enough as the band started playing and I heard the most angelic voice ever.

 _Candy, she's sweet like candy in my veins_

 _Baby, I'm dying for another taste_

 _And every night my mind is running around her_

 _Thunder's getting louder and louder_

It was so soft yet strong at the same time. I didn't even know if that was possible but all I could focus on was that voice of hers.

 _Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle_

 _I can't let you go now that I've got it_

 _And all I need is to be struck by your electric love._

Her voice control was outstanding, and the tone and pitch were spot on. Her vocal range knew no bounds. This was truly the voice of an angel and it was bringing tears to my eyes.

 _Drowning, you make my heart beat like the rain_

 _Surround me, hold me deep beneath your weight_

 _Weiss Schnee was a gift handcrafted by God himself. She was perfect in every aspect and she was one of the best things in my life. I wanted her, no, needed her to stay by my side._ The realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I like Weiss," I whispered to myself. She walked by me and put one of her hands on my shoulder she continued singing.

 _And every night my mind is running around her_

 _Thunder is getting louder and louder_

 _Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle_

She moved away from me, removing her hand and making me immediately miss her touch.

 _I can't let you go now that I got it_

 _All I need is to be struck by your electric love._

After she finished up singing, a huge round of applause erupted as she said(somewhat out of breath) into the mic, "I just want to wish Ruby the happiest birthday she could ever hope for." She walked over to me and stood me up so she could hug me. She whispered in my ear, "You look so gorgeous tonight Ruby. Happy Birthday."

"Would you tell me how I look?"

"Amazing, breathtaking, beautiful, lovely-"

I interrupted her with a giggle and backed out of the hug so hold her arms with mine." No, I meant what I'm wearing, Blake picked it out for me, so I have no idea how it looks like."

"Well, it's a red dress that has black outlines of roses scattered all across that hugs to your body perfectly. It doesn't have sleeves so the cut of it goes above the top of your arm. It stops at about mid-thigh and you're wearing black heels and a necklace of red rubies. How does that sound?"

I gripped onto the side of her arms and said, "It does sound lovely, thank you. By the way, your singing is just...wow. It took my breath away and almost made me cry."

She made a noise signaling she heard me. "Thank you." She brought me in for another hug and we stayed like that until we heard the lead singer of the band make a strange yelp mid-sentence.

"Alright, we're gonna switch it up an-YAA!"

"I'm gunna shing a shong. We ALLLLL know, who's it's for."

* * *

 _Yang's POV_

 _That Ice Queen sure pulls out all the stops. It's so obvious that they like each other. I mean, just look at them hugging. Good job me. Playing matchmaker, being a little cupid. Four for you Glen Coco! You go Gl..._

 _No._

 _No._

 _No._

 _No._

 _No._

"No no no no no no," I began to mutter as I pushed through the crowd of people.

I knew that incoherent rambling originating from on stage, it was Blake. She was either drunk or stoned and those two would lead to horrible consequences. It was too late, Blake had pushed the lead singer off the stage and stole his mic and the acoustic guitar from the guitarist Oh no! She was going to sing!

"I LOVE YOU BITCCHHHHHHH! I AIN'T NEVER GUNNA STOP LOVIN

YOU...BITCCCCCHHHHHHH," she sang as she strummed randomly on the guitar. Oh, she definitely made us all go deaf.

I rushed on stage and hoisted her over my shoulders. "Okay, you are done for the night, Blakey." After apologizing profusely, I carried her off the stage and into the house. It was only 1:32 but Blake needed some dire attention.

Once the stairs came into view, she gave up on obeying and tried grabbing onto the wall. She hated going up the stairs when she was like this, I never learned why though.

"Come on Blake, work with me here," I grunted while trying to pull her off the wall.

"You can't shtake me alive, you aren't mys mawmmm."

"Blake! Let's go!" I demanded.

" Love mehhhh! OH, ifd das what's you wanna do!"

"Blake, cooperate or no sex for a month!" That threat always did the trick as she stopped resisting and let me carry her to my room and tuck her in.

"Stay here babe, okay? Man, you're going to hate yourself for taking whatever it was you took," I leaned down to kiss her forehead and brush the hair out of her face.

"Mmm," she hummed.

"Love you," I whispered to her then left my bedroom.

I journeyed back to the party downstairs and by this time, a lot of people were mellowed out from their highs or were going to some after party. I figured I should get the rest of them out of here too. I walked to the DJ's table and told everyone that unless they wanted to help clean, they had to go. Basically, everyone took off, leaving Ren and Pyrrha as the only ones willing to help (including Weiss and Ruby). Ruby stuck to the task of throwing away red cups that covered the house on the floor, counters, else began picking up and restoring things while getting rid of the evidence of anything... illegal. At about 3:30, we sent Ren and Pyrrha on their way and I was so tired.

"Alright kiddos, I'm going to bed. Weiss stay here for the night or morning or whatever. Ruby, be a good host and show her your appreciation. She did a whole bunch to try to make you happy today.

"Alright, night sis," Ruby said with a wave.

"Goodnight Yang."

"Hey, Weiss."

"What?"

"Good job, you made her day." And with that, I was off.

* * *

 _Weiss's POV_

"Here follow me up," she said as she held her hand behind her for me to grab, so I did. "We got done pretty quickly didn't we Weiss?"

"It went by quicker than it would have originally because we had people helping."

We walked up the stairs and her room was very red, white, and black. Everything from her trashcan to her laptop, to her perfumes displayed on her vanity.

"Somehow, I'm not all that surprised your room looks like this."

She giggles and then stops. Like she remembered something really important. "Say… um… Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?" she asked as she sat on her bed. I moved to sit next to her.

"I don't see why not."

"You'll stick with me even after I tell you?"

"Of course," I said with certainty while grabbing her hand.

"Well, Yang said to express my appreciation. I really can't thank you enough for being there and taking me out all the time. We always have fun together and you make me feel like I can see a whole new world. And you helped out so much with the party, I know because Blake told me. But I just can't be your friend anymore Weiss."

I stiffened. My heart began to throb painfully. Tears were spilling down her face.

I rasped out," Wha...what are you saying, Ruby?"

"Weiss," she was balling, "I'm so sorry to do this to you."

She grabbed my hand from her hand and stroked the length of the arm, her hands resting on both sides of my neck as I looked into her silver orbs that still had that shimmer in them. Then, she closed her eyes and brought her face closer to mine. It happened before I could register what was happening. She ghosted her lips on mine, it was as light as a feather, barely even there. I was shocked at first and completely frozen in place. But then my senses came back to me and I found myself wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her body close and kissing her back harder. Dozens of quick kisses mixed with slow and passionate ones.

My lips succeeding where words had failed, expressing my feelings for this girl who couldn't see me but could see me better than anyone else. I wrapped my arms around her neck as her hands traveled towards my hips and gripped them. She ever so softly stroked my bottom lip with her tongue to gain entrance into my mouth. I opened my mouth and she entered, we both were eager to explore but she still moved slowly, as if she was afraid the moment was a dream or would end too quickly. I pulled away and she made a cute unsatisfied growl. I kissed the lids of her eyes and she giggled at the sensation. She pushed me all the way back onto her bed and was straddling my waist.

"Weiss," she gasped out as her silver eyes were slightly clouded with lust and desire.

* * *

 **OAN: This chapter will be awful because I spent seven hours trying to fix it, but the universe hates me. The song that Weiss sang was Electric Love by Borns. I've been in love with that song since like December of last year. And Blake's first drunk song is pretty obvious but her second drunk song was Love Me by The 1975. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. And definitely look forward to it and it's lemony goodness, I'll soooo have to change the rating. Adios**

 **AN: hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm in a bit of a situation with the next chapter. As the OAN mentions… it opens with a lemon. A fairly well-written lemon… but a lemon, nonetheless. Since I have the original chapters… I would be willing to keep it… but I need your opinion. Anyways, either way, see you guys next time (hopefully not 3 months later) for Windows of the Soul Chapter 6: A big step**


	6. A Big Step

**AN: here we go. The popular consensus was to keep the lemon, so I'm keeping it in (and glad I am, both for preservation purposes as well as the fact that the lemon is 90% of the chapter). Anyways enjoy.**

 **OAN: Okay I don't know if this is just me, but the first-person point of view is difficult to write. I feel like the story would be much better in third person but oh well. In this chapter, I will have to write in the third-person since Ruby is blind and can't describe what she's doing. If it wasn't obvious, this chapter will be filled with lemon.**

* * *

A Big Step

"Ruby, you know that if we do this, things will change between us, right?"

"Yeah I know," she answered in a sultry voice. She ran her hands along Weiss' face and neck.

"I wanna show you what you mean to me, Weiss. You've become a major part of my life. Ruby descended upon her neck, ghosting her lips along the alabaster skin.

"I can't imagine life without you," she kissed a small spot and then paused in place to whisper along the shell of her ear. "Is that okay Weiss? Is it okay that I wanna share this with you?"

Weiss turned her head, facing Ruby she gently stroked the girls head while guiding her face towards her own. She began to lean forward while whispering, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Ruby grinned and went back to the crook of Weiss' neck. "You're so soft and you smell amazing Weiss."

"Shut up you dolt!" Weiss yelped embarrassed.

"Sorry," Ruby chuckled. She laid the length of her body onto Weiss. The contact of their bodies being directly on one another flipped a switch inside Ruby. She began to attack Weiss' neck, nibbling and sucking on the tender skin there in a rough matter.

"Aaahhh," Weiss moaned quietly and tilted her head to the side even more. Understanding the girl's desires she relayed through that action, Ruby trailed kisses from the newly made love bites to the unexplored skin to continue her work there. Sucking, nibbling, grazing, kissing, it was all being done. Weiss could feel the hot suction that came with each hickey, she could feel the way how whenever Ruby gently captured her skin between her teeth her tongue would dart out and ease the red/purpleness.

The majority of her neck was starting to show the bruising already when Ruby dove down to Weiss' chest.

"Why don't we take care of these pesky clothes?" Ruby all but growled in a way that can only be described as lust. Ruby sat up and slid her dress off herself, leaving her in only a red bra covered in leopard print and black panties. Weiss shot up quickly after and removed her white dress; this left her in her white undergarments.

Upon seeing Ruby in her 'new form', Weiss threw herself between her two breasts as she hugged herself tightly against Ruby. Weiss pulled down Ruby's bra and marveled at her breasts.

"Ruby, I don't know if I've ever told you, but you are incredibly beautiful."

Ruby chuckled and pet Weiss' head she was about to say thank her when Weiss' mouth latched on to her right nipple. Ruby let out a choked moan and laced her fingers in pale girl's hair. Weiss swirled her tongue around her peaks while sucking ever-so-gently. Ruby leaned into the attack and mewled.

"Mmmm, Weiss."

Weiss let her fingers explore every curve of Ruby's body and increased the intensity of her attack. Ruby began rocking back and forth on her lap. grinding against her. Weiss took that as a sign to go down on her. She quickly pushed Ruby onto her back and went for her nether region.

She pulled Ruby's panties down her silky-smooth legs and went back up. She was face to face with Ruby's delicate pink flower that was already dripping wet.

"I'm going to make you feel so good." Her breath against her made Ruby shiver in pleasure. Weiss' tongue dove into Ruby's pink folds; Ruby's head shot back, and she moaned loudly. Weiss showed no mercy and roughly sucked and licked Ruby. Ruby began to grind against her face and bucking her hips. Weiss held her down with one hand while the other went to her clit.

"Hah...hah...fuck Weiss you're... going too…Ah!" Ruby whimpered between pants and gasps. Weiss then switched her tactics and inserted her fingers into Ruby while her tongue tended to her clit. Ruby just about lost it and started a steady stream of loud moaning.

Weiss traced figure eights onto her clit while pumping her fingers into Ruby at a rapid pace. Ruby grasped at the head of white hair below her and arched her back. Her chest was rising and lowering quickly as she began to climb over the edge.

She couldn't see anything but hot white bursts of light as she finally reached her orgasm and her screams filled the air. Weiss began to lap up her sweet and musky nectar. She then crawled her way back up to Ruby's face. She gave Ruby a light peck on the nose. Ruby wasn't satisfied with that and guided Weiss' lips to hers.

She passionately kissed her; it tasted like safety, warmth, and of course like her. Their lips refusing to part until Ruby caressed the bottom lip of Weiss, asking for permission to enter. Weiss granted her entrance and started to open her mouth, but Ruby was too impatient and pushed her way in. Tongues wrestled, teeth clashed, hands gripped on anything and everything they were able. When Ruby began to massage Weiss' chest through her bra, Weiss let out a pleased sigh. Ruby took this as a sign to kick it up a notch and felt around for the clasp of her bra to free her breast. Once Weiss shrugged her bra off her shoulders, Ruby went to work on her peaks.

She lightly twisted one with one hand while she suckled on the other. Weiss' breathing became shallow and she let out small and quiet moans. Ruby let one of her hands remain on Weiss' breast while she used the other to feel through Weiss' panties.

"_Ah! Ruby wai-ahhh! _"

"I don't think I can do that, dear heart," Ruby said as she stopped stroking her and moved her panties to the side. She made her way back up the vast expanse of creme colored skin and laid upon Weiss with her mouth by her ear.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. A nod was all she got since Weiss wasn't in the right state of mind to form coherent sentences. "Okay then. Try to relax," Ruby urged as she began to enter Weiss. She tensed and let out a cry of pain. She had no idea how Ruby had taken her fingers when she was struggling with just the tips of Ruby's.

"Shhhh, I know I know but it'll feel good trust me, love." Ruby continued to ease her fingers in little by little, allowing Weiss to adjust. After a few moments, Weiss' body relaxed. Ruby then pumped her fingers in and out of her slowly. Weiss arched her back against Ruby as her frequent breathing caused her caved-in ribs to constantly poke Ruby, not that she minded.

Ruby was in pure heaven as she heard the quiet moans and whimpers from Weiss start to increase pitch. _She's so cute_ Ruby squealed internally and began to lick the shell of Weiss' ear. That sent Weiss over the edge. Her nails raked down Ruby's back and came to a stop at the small of her back where she pierced the unsuspecting flesh with her nails. Her body convulsed as a wave of pleasure swept over her. When her body stilled, she became extremely tired and drifted off to sleep in a matter of seconds.

Ruby lifted herself off Weiss and flopped beside her. "Night Weiss." She positioned herself so that she was spooning her and kissed her forehead before falling asleep as well.

* * *

She woke up encased by a pair of arms. She turned her head to see that it was Ruby, fast asleep, holding her. Weiss' eyes widened in shock, recalling the events of last night (actually early that morning). A violent blush covered her face as she looked to the alarm clock beside the bed to see the time. _10:42, Yeah, I should get up._ Weiss went to move out of Ruby's grasp, but it seemed the taller girl didn't want that at all. She tightened her hold and nuzzled further into Weiss' neck, letting out a groan of disapproval. Weiss went to move again but was stopped once more.

"Nooooo," Ruby whined groggily and wrapped her arms around her waist. Weiss chuckled and turned to face the tired girl.

"Are you going to keep me here forever?" A nod was her answer. Sleepy Ruby was certainly amusing.

"Ruby we should get up. Yang and Blake will be suspicious and I'm sure your dad is here. I don't think I'd enjoy any of them walking in and seeing us naked."

"I like naked Weiss," Ruby replied still tired.

"Alright fine you win," Weiss relented. " How did you like your party?"

"There were a lot of things that were fun and amazing," Ruby said hoarsely. "But this," she gestured between the two of them before kissing Weiss on the lips, "was definitely the best part. Honestly, the best present I've ever gotten."

Weiss giggled before her face shifted to one of remembrance _Presents! I knew I forgot about_ _something_ "Actually I got you real presents I just forgot to give them to you. Let me get them really quick." Ruby reluctantly released her. "I'm borrowing a shirt," Weiss said over her shoulder as she walked over to Ruby's closet and picked a red sweater to wear. It looked pretty baggy; when she put it on, it went to the top of her thighs.

"You'll need to borrow panties too." Weiss spun around to see Ruby propping herself on her elbow while grinning.

"I guess you're right," Weiss murmured with an embarrassed blush.

"Help yourself." Ruby stretched out on the bed as Weiss walked to her dresser to pick out a pair. She slipped a pair on and turned back to Ruby.

"Okay, I'll go get them." She looked over Ruby's body.

 _Sex-hair? Check. Hickies? Check._ (Luckily, they were all on her chest, so they could be covered easily.)

"Hurry back," Ruby said smugly. Weiss went to the bedroom door and scoped the hallway out for people before walking into it. She made her way over to the closet where she had put the presents.

 _Please be there._ She opened it and spotted the presents. _Yes!_ She grabbed them and closed the closet. When she went to turn around, she spotted Blake leaving Yang's room clutching her head.

"Hey, Blake. Someone sure had fun last night, didn't they?"

Blake turned towards her and let out an annoyed huff but then smirked. "I could say the same for you."

"Huh?"

"Nice battle scars princess," Blake tapped her own neck then pointed at Weiss'. Weiss lifted her hand and touched her neck, eyes widening when she remembered Ruby's assault.

"Mommy Blake doesn't mind. Just don't let Daddy Yang see that" Blake warned and then disappeared down the staircase. Weiss dashed back into Ruby's room and ran to the mirror, set down the presents, and pulled down the collar of the sweater. From her ears to her breasts, there were hickies and love bites.

"Oh, dear Lord."

"What?" Ruby asked making her way to her feet and walking over to the general area Weiss was in.

"Look what you did to me!"

"Was that supposed to be funny?" Ruby asked sarcastically.

"I'm covered in hickies, you dolt!" Weiss said hitting Ruby's shoulder.

"Hey! My back probably looks like a checkerboard, you scratched it up, lady. So, don't worry. It'll be fine, just borrow a hoodie of mine. Now, can we get to the gifts?" Ruby asked.

 _She's like a puppy_ Weiss thought as she picked the presents up and guided Ruby over to the bed.

"Okay, you open them, and I'll tell you what they are," Weiss said as she handed Ruby the first gift to open. Ruby eagerly ripped off the wrapping paper and looked up with anticipation in her eyes. "It's a Ray smartphone. What it does is it uses voice and sound activated technology, so you don't have to worry about typing, you could just talk into it and you can control everything like that," Weiss explained.

"Weiss...HOW COULD YOU!?" Ruby squealed like she had just been betrayed.

"What?"

"How much did this cost?!"

"Oh no, that doesn't matter at all."

"No, it does, I can't accept this-"

"You can, and you will."

"No, I-"

"Ruby!" Weiss said in a warning tone.

"Fine. Thank you, Weiss, really. I'll use it all the time to call you."

"Good."

They sat there in silence.

"Psssstttt."

"Yes, Ruby?"

"This is the part where you give me your number and the other presents."

"Oh right, I forgot." Weiss scrambled for the other two presents and placed them in Ruby's lap. She then took the phone from Ruby and put her number in it. By this time, Ruby had opened both presents.

"Okay I know this is either chocolate or Legos," Ruby said as she shook it in her hand.

"Survey says...chocolate from Switzerland."

"Weissssss," Ruby whined

"No, it wasn't expensive and even if it was, it wouldn't matter because you're worth it," she assured as she kissed her.

"Hehe, okay thanks. What's the other gift because it just feels like paper. Are they those coupons that kids give to their moms on Mother's Day that say 'free hugs'?"

"Hahaha no. They're orchestra tickets. I was thinking that since you like music we could go together."

"I'd love to Weiss. I love them, thank you, babe."

"Babe?"

"What? Do you not like it?"

"No that's not it. I just...I like it just fine."

"So that means you're cool with us being together?"

"Yeah, I really want that."

"Great." Ruby leaned over and kissed Weiss deeply on the lips.

"Now let's go downstairs, I'm starved!" Ruby said as she parted to get dressed.

 _This is going to be interesting._

* * *

 **OAN: That will be all for now. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next update. Have a good day (or night) and R &R**

 **AN: shorter chapter cause I'm keeping the original chapters how they are. Hope you enjoyed the lemon (can't take credit for any of it). But anyway see you guys on the flipside for Windows of the Soul Chapter 7: An Eventful Morning**


	7. An Eventful Morning

**AN: Another exciting chapter for you guys. We're nearing the end and I'm not going to lie… I have very little idea where I'm going to go from here. Anyways enjoy.**

 **OAN: You're going to have to forgive me because my passage of time is absolutely horrible and I'm very forgetful. Ugh, I'm old. Anyway, here it is.**

* * *

An Eventful Morning

 _Blake's POV_

It felt like wrecking balls were crashing into one another on the inside of my head as I made my way downstairs. I needed tons of water and some paracetamol. I didn't even like drinking so as to why I drank so much last night can only be explained by me getting caught up in the moment. I opened the fridge and got a bottle of water, chugging it mere seconds after I twisted off the top. An oasis of cool and refreshing liquid soothed my dry throat and I instantly felt better.

"You're supposed to drink that not inhale it." I turn towards the direction of the voice to see Taiyang with hands full of groceries and a batch of a dozen donuts balanced on his head. He placed the bags on the island in the middle of the kitchen and dropped his keys that were held between his teeth. This family was full of odd characters.

"Hey Taiyang," I greeted as I walked over to him and lifted the pastries from his head, ceasing his balancing act.

"Couldn't have taken two trips?"

"Two trips are for the weak! Real men do it in one," he said as he flexed his biceps and made a face so like Blue Steel that it made me chuckle.

"So how was it last night?" he asked as we began to put away the groceries.

"It was slightly hectic." I reflected on events that I could remember. People playing dart-tag, fireball shots, makeshift football between the stoners and the jocks, and worst of all my little '15 minutes of fame'.

"Ya know, I kind of thought that when I saw a kid passed out in my bushes."

"When did you see that?" I asked putting the last of the things away and folding the recyclable bags to put in their pantry.

"Around 5 this morning when I came in."

"I think you're the only parent I know who willingly lets his daughters throw parties that can get out of control in a blink of an eye." He opened the box of donuts and grabbed a glazed maple syrup long john while I settled for a chocolate one with sprinkles. We walked to the living room where we sat on couches.

"Well I think a little freedom is always good for the soul," he replied with a mouthful of mashed sustenance. He was so much like Yang. Scratch that, Yang was so much like him. Scary.

"Well, Yang's getting to be a handful Taiyang. My leash can only be shortened so many times," I say faking my exasperation with a mighty exhale. Luckily, he caught on.

"If anyone can handle her it's Blake Belladonna. I'm not worried at all," he shot back as we both finished our donuts. Just as I was about to respond, I hear heavy footsteps coming down the steps. Most likely Yang bounding down the stairs.

"Where's my beloved?" a loud sing-song voice filled the air. Yep, it's her. As if it could be anyone else.

"In here," Taiyang answered.

A blur of gold flashed in front of me and before I knew what was happening, Yang jumped into my lap upside down to where her legs were outstretched on either side of my head while her head was dangling inches from the floor. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Umph! Yang Xiao Long, my head is killing me and I ache. Behave," I grunted.

"You sound like some old lady," she teased.

"Shut it. While you're at it, close your legs too."

"You love being between my legs though," she smirked and my face slightly burned a light pink.

"Hey," Taiyang interrupted with a warning tone before continuing, "do whatever you want but don't talk about it in front of me."

"Right on Daddy-o," Yang said as she sat up properly on my lap, effectively straddling me. I hoped and prayed her intentions were pure. They were. Her hands went to my cheeks and slightly brushed against them with each of her thumbs as she gazed into my eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I already took some medicine for it."

"Well that's good to hear," Taiyang said as he got up to open the curtains and let the rays of the sun illuminate the room. I squinted at the bright light.

"You know what else was good to hear."

"Stop it," I warned sensing where she was going with this.

"My Blakey was a young Aretha Franklin last night. Man, I would kill to have that on video. Dad, it was golden." I, being embarrassed, slapped her shoulders in a way to communicate that I wanted her off me. "Aweeeee babeeeee," she cooed and tried to nuzzle into me.

"Get off of me."

"Where's the love, Blakey-poo?"

"You shot it in the face you inconsiderate idiot," I responded as she slid off me and sat beside me.

"Tch," she sucked at her teeth and pouted. Paying no attention to her, my ears caught the sound of two sets of footsteps treading down the stairs.

"Hey guys," Ruby chirped as she walked into the living room to sit by her father. She was trailed by the one and only Ice Queen.

"Oh, Weiss stayed over too?" Taiyang asked not expecting an answer as he could clearly see that she had.

"Oh, you bet she did," I directed to her with a playful smirk. She shot me a blood-curdling glare that would have intimidated me if I hadn't known her as well as I did. **_Shut up!_** she mouthed before turning to Taiyang as she sat down on Ruby's right side while her father was on her left.

"Good morning Taiyang."

"Morning Weiss. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well."

"Really now?" I ask amused at the thought of teasing her. I couldn't resist, it was so easy and entertaining.

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth.

"And how did you find last night, enjoyable?" he questioned, not picking up on the undertones of my teasing.

I let out a hearty laugh, "Oh she enjoyed it alright."

"Well that's great to know," he said flipping on the television and putting on football. However, he turned down the volume in consideration of our conversation. Yang looked Ruby and Weiss over from head to toe. Ruby was wearing gray plaid pajama pants and a plain black t-shirt. Weiss was wearing one of Ruby's big red hoodies and black workout shorts that went to her knees. All Ruby's clothes; it was so obvious they slept with one another. They might as well have it tattooed on their foreheads.

Yang seemed to pick up on this and the slight aura change surrounding them.

"Why's she wearing your clothes, Rubes?"

Weiss visibly stiffened. So obvious.

"She couldn't sleep in what she was wearing last night so I gave her something to wear," Ruby responded easily and acting as if she was too absorbed with the game to be bothered to conversate.

I decided to help change the subject before more questions came to be.

"There are donuts in the kitchen."

Ruby and Yang bolted straight up with eyes glistening with joy and eagerness. Weiss and I shared a look that conveyed that we both knew we were stuck with these puppy-like idiots. Yang looked at me and Ruby looked at Weiss, silently asking for permission to go. With a simple nod from both of us, they sprinted into the kitchen. I looked back at Weiss and my eyes shot all the way open as I cooly gestured for her to pull up the baggy hood. She looked down and saw that the marks were showing. She adjusted it and bowed her head slightly as a show of thanks.

"So, will we be seeing more of you 'round here?" Taiyang asked as he turned up the volume slightly.

A smile graced her features as she stood to walk to the kitchen. "I should hope so."

I trailed behind her as we walked in on the spectacle that was our significant others. Well actually, were Weiss and Ruby actually dating? I'd have to ask her later because my focus was directed to Yang. She was the worse of the two with crumbs all over her face and her mouth wide as she proudly displaying her food for the world to see.

"Chew, love," I chided and rested my elbows on the counter beside Yang.

She let out a squeal of delight. "Ids suh guud."

"Wait until you're done before you talk." I knew it was pointless to tell her since I knew she wouldn't listen, but I didn't mind.

"So, Weiss, when is the day that we're going to see that orchestra show?"

"I can't remember. I'll check later."

"Show?" I asked a little lost.

"Yeah, Weiss got me chocolates from Switzerland, a phone I can operate just by voice and sounds, and tickets for a show we're gonna see as birthday presents."

Yang gasped. "Buying things for others, does this mean the Ice Queen has a heart?" she asked in a fake surprised way.

"Shut up."

Yang let out a loud and boisterous laugh and rounded the island to pull Weiss into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks for making her birthday great kiddo," she thanked her genuinely. Not going to lie, it was sweet to see.

"No problem. Just let me down before you kill me," Weiss wheezed.

Yang placed her down but let her hands go to her shoulders and looked Weiss in the face. "Really Weiss, thanks for making her happy. It's good to know she has people to look out for her when I can't."

"I'm happy to be of assistance," she said with a slight smile as she glanced over to Ruby.

Yang let out a questioning hum and tilted her head to the side; something had caught her attention and she didn't understand it. I recognized that motion. She'd done that many times before but when I saw where her eyes fell, I internally panicked.

"Yo Weiss, you've got something kind of purple on the side of your neck."

"Uhh...Weiss!"

Yang pulled the collar of the jacket Weiss was wearing and saw the abundant amount of marks that really meant one thing. Her eyes widened and her pupils radiated anger. Her fingers gripped the collar so tightly, her knuckles were white and she was trembling.

"Yang! You need to let her go and calm down." I pleaded as I rushed over to her side. I tried prying her off Weiss, but her strength was a force to be reckoned with.

"Woah, what's happening?" Ruby asked in a fearful way.

"Wait a minute, Yang. Calm down. Let's talk about this like civil adults." Weiss struggled to say as she squirmed in Yang's hold at least 5 inches off the ground.

"Weiss. Schnee. I know that you didn't lay a finger on my baby sister. I. Know. That. You. Wouldn't. Do. That. You. Swine." Yang said in a voice so low and full of anger, it almost sounded demonic.

"Yang please!" Ruby pleaded as she rushed over to the noise, helpless but determined to make her sister stop and see the error of her ways.

Taiyang entered the room, probably because of all the noise. "What's going on in here?"

Yang looked over her shoulder to face her father. Weiss utilized Yang being distracted and threw herself out of her grip. She ran to the opposite side of the island as Yang. "This twat slept with Ruby! Her neck is more purple than Barney! I swear she's covered in hickeys and love bites. Just imagine what she did to Ruby. She probably tore her up... Oh my Lord," she said as she slightly bent over. Yang placed her hands over her mouth, she looked nauseous. The very thought of them doing that together must've made her ill.

"Yang, come on calm down." Taiyang requested in an attempt to ease her nerves. It didn't work.

Yang looked up at the white-haired girl with a new sense of fury. She picked up the flower vase that was closest to her and chucked it at the heiress. Weiss yelped and tried to jump out of the way of the vase. She managed to only get cut by some shards while the rest shattered on the wall behind her. She made a run for Ruby's room. Yang wasn't giving up, she began to run after her.

"Yang! Stop it now I mean it!" I yelled as I sprinted after the two. I ran in Ruby's doorway to see Weiss standing atop Ruby's bed with her phone in her hand doing a good job of evading as Yang lunged side to side trying to catch her. To be honest, this reminded me of those lion tamers and lions in the movies. This was scarier than the movies, this was Yang and this lion could not be tamed. Yang tried jumping straight for Weiss, but Weiss managed to jump over her arms (track starring it for sure) and head for the door, where I was. "Good luck," I hollered over my shoulder as I tried to block Yang, so I could buy Weiss some time.

"Move Blake!" Yang growled.

"Yang, you aren't in your right mind so stop it right now." She wasn't hearing anything else I had to say as she picked me up and placed me behind her in one fluid motion. She then took off down the stairs after Weiss, throwing picture frames at her. She kept missing her (thank the Lord) as I shouted for her to stop from behind the pursuit.

Weiss reached the bottom of the staircase where Taiyang and Ruby were.

She rushed over to Ruby and placed a quick kiss on both her cheeks and lips.

"I'm sorry but we'll talk later, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine but-"

"Weiss, you're bleeding!" Taiyang gasped in horror.

"I'll be okay Taiyang. I hope we can talk later and I can explain all this over-"

"You're dead!" Yang yelled finally reaching the bottom of the stairs and jumping for Weiss.

Taiyang rushed over and held Yang back while Weiss ran for the door.

"Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for having me," she said as she quickly rushed out the door. I looked around the house. It was trashed, and everyone was shocked except for the girl who was thrashing about in her father's grasp.

I exhaled and sat on the steps. That was a complete disaster.

* * *

 **OAN: Alright so that'll be all for now. Again, I'm forgetful, so forgive me for being a little later than you'd like on updates. Thanks for reading.**

 **AN: well that was eventful. A shorter chapter again (although really, I could have merged it with the last chapter). Anyways hope you enjoyed chapter 7, and I'll catch you on the flipside for Chapter 8: A fresh start**


	8. A Fresh Start

**AN: another short chapter, but for the sake of preservation I'm not going to merge chapters together (as much as their short length bugs me). Anyways enjoy.**

 **OAN: Okay. To those who were confused on how Ruby was able to magically watch the game last chapter, she wasn't. Her sudden interest in the game was indication that she felt uncomfortable with the situation & was eager to shift the attention in any way she could. So yeah that's a thing. Another thing, I'm a firm believer that dialogue helps a story progress, so I prefer to use it.**

* * *

A Fresh Start

 _Yang's POV_

"Hey, Xiao Long!" I snapped my head at the direction of the voice only to feel something slam into the side of my head. My hand instantly shot up to nurse the bump I could literally feel rise. I looked around me to see what had hit me; a soccer ball.

"Maybe if you weren't in dreamland you that wouldn't have happened. Our match is coming up, there's no time for spacing out. Focus!" Coach screamed from across the field.

The upcoming game was the furthest thing in my mind right now. I tried to focus on the passing drill we were practicing as best as I could, but I knew my mind would just shoot back to what was troubling me. What was plaguing me? Three days of complete & utter avoidance (apart from a few run ins) from everyone I held dear.

After Weiss managed to escape from my wrath a few days ago, I got my head chewed off by my dad. Three hours of how my actions were uncalled for & how he'd known Weiss for years & was able to know that she was a good kid. I had to clean up the house & of course I had to pay for the damage as punishment, that much I had anticipated. What I didn't see coming was Ruby's fury.

She'd never yelled at me quite like that before & I was actually scared. No amount of apologizing could calm her down & when she got it all off her chest, she walked away from me & locked herself up in her room.

She made sure to let me know she was mad at me every chance she got. Whether it was a simple 'don't talk to me' or a 'humph' of disapproval & even blood curdling glares from across the halls.

Enduring all this, it's only natural that I would seek comfort & support from my girlfriend, right?

Yeah that didn't go great either.

When I went to my room after my lectures I found Blake standing by my bedroom window. I moved to get closer to her but she "strongly suggested" that I sat down. Obeying her command & asking what was up led to us getting into a fight.

Never before had I regretted not apologizing when I was in the wrong. She stormed out of my house shouting over her shoulder, "I'll see you when you can act like a rational adult."

Three days of radio silence & no contact whatsoever later, I'm sweating in the middle of four in the afternoon during practice & hating life. Seriously, how could things get so bad in such a short amount of time? I honestly don't think my reaction was that bad. Yes, I know I have a temper, but my baby sister was tainted by that Ice Queen. The thought of anyone touching a family member is enough to infuriate anyone. So really, how could they be mad at me? Wasn't it just in human nature?

I, once again, was brought out of my deep-thinking session by a whistle sound & a 'snap out of it' by a fellow teammate. I put all my attention into the task at hand & tried my best to think of nothing but the ball.

* * *

Two hours later, I was in the showers in the locker room freshening up. I was in desperate need of advice, a second opinion, anything. Effectively turning off the water with a twist of a knob, I wrap my towel around my head & step out the showers to go to my locker.

"Ah, Pyrrha!"

My red-haired teammate turns to face me with raised eyebrows, signaling that she was paying attention to me.

"Oh, my no, Yang cover up please!" she shrieked covering her eyes.

"Hey, I need your advice," I say ignoring her command.

"Cover up first."

I take the towel off my locks & tie it firmly around my body before continuing. "So basically Blake, Ruby, & I'm pretty sure Weiss hate me now & aren't talking to me. What should I do?"

"Mmm start off with Blake first. Apologize for whatever you did & then ask her how to repair your relationship with the other two."

"Okay but she's not contacting me at all & outside of classes, I can't find her anywhere. She even refuses to come out her house when I try to visit."

"Confront her after class before she can get away."

"Yeah that'll be easy. Try to prevent the quick-reflexed, nimble cat Faunus from leaving your presence."

"You'll find a way," she said as she began to walk away to the other side of the locker room.

How was I going to be able to pull this off... _Lightbulb baby!_ A beautiful plan was unfolding in my mind as I dressed in a pair of grey joggers & a simple lilac Adidas t-shirt then went to gather my things. Everything I was going to say & do was slowly coming into picture.

I was going to fix everything tomorrow.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, I saw Nora rush over to Blake. Blake ceased putting her things away & focused entirely on Nora's excited mannerisms & jumbled gibberish.

Perfect. The plan was working.

I quickly hopped up from my desk & walked over to the two

"Oh, hey Yang."

"Hey Nora, whatcha talkin' about?"

"Oh, just my Money Management class. My partners in a project are saying that I'm too loud & hyperactive. Crazy isn't it?"

"Definitely," I answered while slipping my arm around Blake's shoulder to prevent her from sneaking away. She tensed immediately at the contact, but she made no effort to move.

"Anywhoosies, I'll see you guys later." Nora sped off & left us alone.

"Hey, can I walk you to class?" She let out a small 'humph.' Not a refusal I'm pretty sure. I lowered the arm around her & gently freed her things from her grasp.

"Can we talk?"

"Can you handle a normal conversation without yelling?" she asked as we began to walk to her next class.

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"Okay let me start off by saying I missed you a lot & thought of you constantly. Now, I'm really sorry for the way I acted towards you. It was immature & stupid for me to act so childish when I was the core of the problem. You were right & I'm willing to apologize to Weiss now. But I doubt I'll be able to get close to her with Ruby still mad at me. So, can you help?"

"Yes, I can help you out.

"Cool cool. Thanks, babe this is really gonna save me."

"Of course."

"Am I forgiven?"

She let out an amused chuckle, "Yes Yang."

"Would the lady grace this peasant with a kiss?" I asked noticing we were getting super close to her next class. She fondly grabbed my chin with her thumb & index finger then gave me a quick peck.

"Now hurry up before you're late to class." I shot her a goofy smile & then turned to jog to class.

* * *

Blake convinced Ruby & Weiss to meet her in the student parking lot after school. She obviously didn't tell them that I'd be there. When Weiss saw me walk up alongside Blake, her face adorned by a shocked expression before morphing into one of anger a second later.

"Come on Ruby," Weiss said trying to tug along with her to flee.

"Wait a sec."

Ruby stopped in her tracks & faced the direction she heard my voice. "Yang?"

"I just wanna sincerely apologize to you guys for the way I acted. I lost my cool & I should've handled my emotions better."

"Yang, you have to realize I'm not the little girl that needed your protection anymore. I'm old enough to think for myself & to live the way I want. That includes my actions & decisions."

"Yeah, I so get that. It's your life & you can think for yourself."

"Exactly."

"And Weiss," I turned my body to face her, "I'm really sorry for coming after you like that. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"I suppose if you realize what you did was wrong then I can forgive you."

"Oh, my dad told me you got hurt because of me too, are you okay?"

"It was just a scratch, I'll be fine."

"I'll find a way to make it up to you."

"That's really not necessar-"

"I need to make it up to you Weiss, so I will," I said sternly. She nodded & let out a sound of approval. "Same to you Ruby."

"Just don't do it again & let me do what I want to. That's how you can make it up to me."

"Got it. Now, how about I take you guys out to eat?"

"Oh, sorry sis, but Weiss promised to give me a grand tour of her house today. You know, to get a feel of the place & all that jazz. Plus, waiting around for you to be done with practice isn't all that fun." Weiss' phone went off meaning her ride was here. She & Ruby said their farewells & walked away from us.

"Then, dinner for the two of us?" I asked Blake.

"Formal or casual?"

"Formal. After practice. I'll pick you up at 7 from your place?"

"Sounds good."

"Are you catching a ride?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll see ya." I gave her a kiss on the back of her hand & then her lips.

"See you then," she said as she ruffled my hair & turned to walk away. I walked the opposite direction towards the locker rooms to get ready for practice. I pulled out a pen from my bag & wrote on my hand.

 _ **Dinner 7. Ice up afterward.**_

* * *

 **OAN: Arizona heat is seriously the worst. By the way, a very good question was asked. Ruby has very good senses, so she doesn't necessarily need to see to know where things are, in this case, I'm referring to people's presence. So, if someone is loud enough for Ruby to hear or if she recognizes the person's footsteps, she can go off that. So, she is able to glare, interact, etc. Another thing is their parental support. Taiyang is accepting of his daughter's new-found relationship because he's been working for the Schnee family for years & knows how Weiss is. As for Weiss' dad, he's often out on business trips & rarely pays attention to his offspring. Hope that helps some of you guys for reading.**

 **AN: we're nearing the point I'm both excited for & dreading: the end of the original fic. I'm super grateful that I was able to find the original fic in its entirety & am now trying to figure out how I want to handle the rest of the fic (whatever that may entail). Anyways I'll catch you guys on the flipside for Windows of the Soul Chapter 9: A heartfelt moment**


	9. A Heartfelt Moment

**AN: I LIVE! I am really sorry for the… Jesus how long of a delay was it? Honestly, I just kinda fell out of writing for a while. Will be trying to get back into it, but for now, here's the 2nd to last original chapter of Window of the Soul. I hope you enjoy.**

 **OAN: Here you go.**

* * *

A Heartfelt Moment

 _Weiss's POV_

"Geez Weiss, your house is bigger than all of Russia! My feet are killing me," Ruby whined as I shut the door of my bedroom behind her.

"You're exaggerating, you dork." I reclaimed her hand as a way of guiding her around (I had been doing that throughout the time I'd shown her around the house) and led her to my bed. Holding her hand was easier than walking and relying solely on her cane. It was also an excuse to be close to her.

"Tell that to my poor, aching feet. That took forever."

"It only took two hours."

"That's two hours too long," she huffed as she fell backward and sprawled out on the mattress. I chuckled at her childish antics and positioned myself by her side.

"Oh shush. We have some pressing matters to discuss."

"Like?"

Our date that's fast approaching." Ruby's face scrunched up in thought.

"The orchestra thing, right? Who are we seeing?"

"The Trans-Siberian Orchestra."

Ruby smirked while she propped her cheek in the palm of her hand and laid on her side to face me. "Oh Weiss, how very Christmas-y of you dear heart."

"You can listen to it all year long, not just Christmas time. But in the context of seeing them live, their tour dates are strictly during the winter...usually."

"Usually?" Ruby grinned and pointed at me," You pulled some strings, didn't you?" My fingers found the side of her face subconsciously and began to stroke her ever-so-gently. She leaned into my touch and let out a content hum. "That won't distract me."

I shot a small smile her way (even though I knew she couldn't see it) before replying. "I may have used some family connections to reserve the theater for us and persuade certain people to perform as soon as possible."

"Weiss that's really crazy."

"It's fine Ruby. It wasn't even hard to arrange. I just really wanted to do something different from the usual activities we do that we could both enjoy." I shuffled closer to Ruby and wrapped myself around her, nuzzling into the space between her clavicle and manubrium. Her arms encased my body in a loose grip. "Plus, I wanted an excuse to go out with you on what seemed like an official date."

"Our dates so far haven't been official?"

"Well, we weren't as close as we are now when we went on those dates. Days at the mall, park, and country clubs weren't anything more than days out on the town with my best friend."

"So, we're close, are we?"

"Well, I don't think you can just sleep with someone and remain bosom buddies. Do you think otherwise? Are you a promiscuous girl?" I teasingly asked.

"Shut it Ice Queen. I pride myself on being a miracle child for the most part with pretty good morals. There are some people who are very fond of the 'friends-with-benefits' policy though," she responded and gently hit my shoulder blades.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah. But I don't think sleeping with people for fun is a good idea, so I don't do it. And with the way I am, I've never really had many suitors knocking on my door."

"Don't be like that, the way you are is perfectly fine."

Ruby's mood seemed to become solemn as I felt her body slump in my grasp. "If that's what you want to believe," she murmured thinking I wouldn't hear. I did. And it stirred me up inside in a way I didn't really like.

"I'm serious Ruby. It's safe to say that I like you a lot and that this isn't just a fling. You are perfect the way you are."

"I know you're serious and you feel like I'm fine the way I am. I felt the same way about myself a little while ago, I was fine with being blind but it's just... lately...I don't know."

"What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, you came into my life." Ruby tapped my shoulder lightly in a silent request to let go of her. I retracted my arms from her body as Ruby sat up and crossed her legs out in front of her. She shakily exhaled and pushed her bangs out of her face before continuing. "After our rocky start, I realized that I had just welcomed an amazing girl who was really kind, sweet, and fun to be around into my life. I was so happy to have someone besides my family and Blake that I could truly be close to despite being blind."

I sat up, focusing on Ruby and her words intently. I didn't say anything; I knew this was something she needed to get off her chest. Inputting my opinion right now would benefit no one.

"I'm just going insane. Here I am, sitting in the presence of someone I deeply care about, and I don't even know how she looks like. I don't even know how Yang looks like anymore besides some basic characteristics like her height. Blake's face is another that I've never seen. It's just starting to really get to me. I wish I could be able to walk without grabbing onto people or relying on a cane. I wish people would stop telling me to 'look out' or 'watch where I'm going. I wish I could watch beautiful sunsets. I wish I could drive. I wish I could play video games with Yang like we used to when we were kids. I wish that I could get back into track and field like when I was younger. I wish that you and I could go to those country clubs and play golf. I wish I could see again!" By the end of her venting session, Ruby was sobbing and clinging to me like her life depended on it. I cradled her against me and rocked her back and forth in an attempt to calm her down which worked after a while. When her sobs became nothing but hiccups and shuttering intakes of breath, I spoke.

"Ruby, you are so strong. Losing the ability to see the world around you must've been so hard, but you overcame the odds and learned to live life in an alternative way. You didn't let it hinder you. That is so amazing, and I admire you so much for it. I know it's hard now and you want to be different, but things can only get better. One day everything is going to be the way it should be. I promise. I'll do everything I can to make sure that you'll live the way you want. Don't become bitter because you can't see, life will go on. The best thing you can do is live life to the fullest like you're doing now."

She faces me with bloodshot eyes and tear tracks still on her cheeks and laughs bitterly. "We haven't known each other for long yet you're extremely caring."

"A couple of months is long enough to know that you're someone I'd like to be there for and know for a very long time."

"I'm not a charity case, Weiss. I don't like how you're always taking care of me by putting yourself out."

"I didn't say you were. You're important to me. I care about you too you know. I'm not exerting myself or putting myself out in any way."

She lets out another choked sob. A few tears drip down her face once again. I cup her cheeks and kiss the tears away. Seeing her sad always messes with me. I end up doing anything I can to either distract her from the issue or make her feel better.

"Let me show you just how much you mean to me," I whisper in her ear as I slowly tug her shirt up.

"Weiss," Ruby squeaked as her hands weakly grasped my shoulders.

"It's okay just relax." She wasn't really fighting me on this anyway. I slowly pushed her back onto the bed and laid atop her. I kissed her softly yet firmly and her hands found their way in my hair. Kissing her lips led to nipping at her ear lobe which led to sucking onto the nape of her neck which led to freeing her torso of all garments and 'tending' to her breasts.

It wasn't much of a surprise when I found myself sliding down past her navel to the button of her jeans.

* * *

Swollen lips.

Caved-in ribs.

Rapid breaths.

Restricted moans.

Love bites.

Arched backs.

Skin against skin.

Two interruptions.

Six rounds.

A sore jaw.

Sweet nothings.

Embarrassed chuckles.

Moonlit Faces.

It was well into the night and I was rested between Ruby's legs while my head rested on her stomach. She was fast asleep, so I entertained myself by tracing patterns on her abdomen and thinking about what I could do to help Ruby. So far, I was drawing a blank.

My attention, however, was brought elsewhere when my phone began to ring. Reluctantly sliding off Ruby to my nightstand to grab my phone, I tried deciphering who it could be before I reached it. It wasn't Yang or Taiyang since they had texted her earlier asking if she was planning on staying with me for the night (her reply was obviously yes). Blake never called me and neither did Winter.

I picked up the phone and as soon as my eyes landed on the caller ID, my chest constricted, and my skin became white hot due to anxiety and panic. The room felt like it was closing in on me. My ears rang, and my eyes burned. My head began to throb, and I felt faint. I was absolutely terrified. Fear was coursing through my very being.

I hit the answer button knowing that ignoring this call would be a bad idea considering the fact that I'd never been called personally by this monster. I brought the phone to my ear. Whatever it is that needed to be said, I knew it was going to end in a disaster one way or another.

"Hello?"

* * *

 **OAN: Thank you very much for reading.**

 **AN: I pretty much copy the OAN here. Sorry for the long delay there should not be one between before the next chapter.**


	10. A Musical Date

**AN: this is the moment I've been both excited for and dreading. This is the last chapter of the original fic. Starting with next chapter it will be all original writing by me. Anyways enjoy.**

 **OAN: You saints, you all are really angels for reading this little story of mine. I appreciate you very much. You all have really made the story what it is & for that, I send my gratitude. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A Musical Date

 _Weiss's POV_

The early morning sun (if you could call 12:30 PM early) covered the cracks, crevices, every inch of my room. I'd decided to forgo taking the journey downstairs to the dining hall to eat breakfast. Sitting at such a large & empty table had always upset me no matter the company present.

Which is why I called for breakfast in bed with Ruby. She was always such a delight to be around & the fact that I could reach over & pull her in for a kiss any time I wanted wasn't bad at all. Were we dating? Well, I don't think you could call what we're doing at this point anything else. Specifically, because emotions are involved... a lot of them.

Appeased appetites, empty plates & 20 minutes passed, Ruby & I laid in bed without a shred of clothing. She was hooked at my side with one leg over the lower portion of my body & a hand lazily running a pathway that started at my fingers & ended at my ear.

"Are you planning on petting me all day?" I asked in a teasing way as I began to run my fingers through her hair slowly.

"I just wanna get a feel for your body, ya know? To just be able to know as much about you as I can. I'm gonna make a map in my mind & gather clues to complete the picture."

"Really?" I question as I tilted my head down to look at her face (in reality my view was the top of her head). " What have you gathered so far?"

"Well, your skin is so soft & smooth. You're shorter than I am. You smell insanely good like all the time & I think we both know those fingers of yours can work wonders," she shot me a flirtatious grin before continuing." Overall, I'd say your body feels really good."

"I do take fencing lessons in my spare time. All that hard work must be manifesting into this unbelievably attractive girl that is Weiss Schnee." Ruby moved to sit up.

"Shut up you dork," I chuckled out while crossing her legs.

"Oh? You didn't disagree Ms. Rose."

"Don't flatter yourself," she giggled. "So are we just going to lounge around in bed until we're supposed to leave?"

"The idea does seem rather appealing," I answer sitting up beside her.

"When do we leave anyway?"

"Mmm the show starts at 5:30 so we should get ready at 2 o'clock & leave around 4."

"Woah, why's it a two-hour difference in your timetable lady?"

"We have to get ready."

"I figured that much but it's not gonna take 2 hours Weiss."

"Oh but that's where you are oh-so-wrong."

"Elaborate, dear heart."

"Alright." I crawled to the edge of my bed & stood up to stretch before I walk to the foot of the bed. I grabbed a hold of Ruby's hands.

"I want to play dress up."

"Huh? Dress u- PAAH!"I tugged her to her feet & pranced giddily to my reasonably (reasonably=probably bigger than a two-apartment) sized closet on the balls of my feet.

"Let's get you ready."

About an hour of scouring through clothes either too big or clothes that didn't suit her, she had an absolutely adorable outfit. A simple black headband held her bangs out of her face while the ends of her hair scattered about on her bare shoulders. She wore a dress that was white adorned with thin baby pink branches with blooming baby pink flowers wrapping around the front and back of the dress. The branches were spaced out & the dress fell slightly above her knees. Baby pink flats covered her feet & a golden locket rested upon her neck.

All I could really do in the makeup department was apply some lip gloss. How could I spoil such a pretty face with that stuff? A sin to carry such task out. I was really distracted by one particular thing on her though. Her bangs being held captive by her headband allowed me to get lost in her eyes. They were the sliver incandescent geysers to the fountain of youth. Gleaming and coruscating for the rest of the black & white world to see. A world that was so dull & lackluster compared to those gems.

Gems that could put shooting stars & the heavens to shame. These wonderful gems that everyone could behold & even chatter away to the masses about. These gems that I longed to have in my grasp & my grasp alone. Everything about this girl, I wanted exclusively. This thought mustered up another I had been desperately trying to burrow into the back of my mind.

"How do I look, Weiss? Stunning? Beautiful? Pick an adjective & it'll probably sweep me off my feet," Ruby said as she struck a pose.

"Breathtaking," I managed to exhale after a rather large intake of air to compose myself. I didn't want to think of anything negative today.

"Aw, Weiss you're such a sweetie."

"I only did what you told me to."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to do it."

"Oh please," I scoffed while making my way over to her to brush out any wrinkles on the dress. "Your wrath is too great. I actually _want _to make it to college."

"I'm only scary on certain things."

"I'll never steal a slice of your strawberry shortcake ever again."

"Better not."

"Guess being hot-headed runs in the family."

"Yeah, I'm still sorry about Yang & all that."

"It's fine, her reaction wasn't that far off from what I expected."

"But still..."

"No, Ruby it's completely fine."

"I suppose a scolding for the cake wasn't as extreme," she snickered.

"How'd you ever find out about that anyway?"

"A little kitty told me," Ruby said in a hushed tone as if someone would hear if she spoke just a decibel.

"_Blakkkkee!_" I growled out.

"Hey, easy there. We can't have you exerting those pretty pipes of yours."

"What do you mean?"

"The other day when we were hanging out after school at a park & doing homework, you were singing softly to yourself. You also sang at my birthday party. You're really good. It's a shame you don't sing more."

"Well around here, we aren't all appreciative of the musical arts."

"That's too bad."

"It isn't important. Oh! We should get going."

"What time is it?"

"It's 2:45."

Ruby's face scrunched up in thought momentarily before morphing into disapproval.

"That's way too early. I don't feel like standing around for hours."

"We can get something to eat beforehand. Froyo is a strong contender for me," I said.

"Wouldn't strawberry shortcake fit your fancy?"

"Shut it you dolt," I said completely lacking bite.

"Well then lead the way Ms. Shortcake Stealer," she laughed mightily holding her hand out for me to take.

"Keep that up & I'll get you nothing to eat but ice cubes," I warned and then clutched her hand. Her response was nothing more than a half-hearted laugh. She decided that just clutching wasn't enough & entwined out fingers as I led her out of my room to ready a car for our departure.

* * *

Staying at a frozen yogurt shop until 4:24 & then heading over to the venue killed a lot of time. We managed to take our seats 10 minutes before the show. Ruby was bouncing up & down in her seat in anticipation & her reaction was really amusing. She was pretty cute & childlike in almost all aspects of life. It was really refreshing.

But looking at Ruby & spending time with her only reminded me of that thought. The thought that was linked to what happened in the early morning. As the musicians finished setting up & the stage crew finished the final touches on the effects, I slipped into a state of recollection.

* * *

 _Around 3 AM earlier that day_

"Hello, sir."

"Good evening, Weiss."

"It's currently morning where I am."

"Ah, yes. I suppose that would be logical."

"Yes sir, may I ask what has happened that caused you to call me?

"I wanted to see how things were around the manor."

"Everything is functioning perfectly, nothing special to report."

"Excellent. Now, would you mind telling me the truth now? I despise the scum that thinks deception & lies are suitable for the likes of me. Tell me the truth."

"Sir?"

"Listen here! I need nothing but the truth to come out of that useless body of yours."

"S-sir you're m-making-"

"Quit stuttering you swine!"

"Your aggression is misplaced, sir. Nothing is wrong here."

"Then explain to me why a contemptible, filthy girl was wandering around the manor with her arm linked with yours."

"..."

"Do you think I don't have eyes watching everything for me?"

"Sir."

"Explanation. Now."

"She's a friend of mine that I was showing around."

"A girl?"

"Yes, sir."

"She's not wealthy?

"Her family is a financially well middle-class family."

"Does she have any prestigious awards or is she involved in distinguished programs?"

"No, sir."

"Then why are you hanging around such useless garbage?"

"Father please don't speak of her like that!"

"Excuse me?! Did you just raise your voice towards me & address me as Father?"

"Sir, you don't know who Ruby is. She's such an amazing person & she isn't after money or social status. She's a part of my life simply because of who I am."

"Ruby?"

"Yes, that's her name."

"This Ruby has obviously corrupted your mind & has fueled these rebellious actions you've been performing as of late."

"Rebellious actions?"

"Yes, actions like failing to exceed your G.P.A, constantly having our drivers take you out all over!"

"Those can hardly be seen as rebellion!"

"And she must be the cause of all this disrespect! How dare you raise your voice to the man who feeds & clothes you!"

"You're being irrational & unfair. Your accusations are unreasonable, and your anger is being misdirected. You can't simply make these accusations of Ruby being a bad influence when you don't even know her."

"You are to stop seeing this Ruby at this instant!"

"Have you heard nothing I've been saying?!"

"I don't need to listen to a child. My word is final. No more of this Ruby child! If I find out you're seeing her, punishment will be reinforced."

"This is illogical! What's your motive? What could you possibly gain from this?"

"This is the last time we're ever going to talk about this & you will NEVER raise your voice at me again."

"Nothing you say will make me stop living the way I want. I'll do whatever I please whenever I please since you can't be a rational adult. Ruby will remain a part of my life & she won't be going anywhere! You don't get a say anymore."

 ** _Call Ended - 3:12_**

* * *

I exhaled in exasperation by merely recalling it & reclining in my seat. His reasoning for my involvement with Ruby was so illogical & crazy it fascinated me. _How could someone despise someone they've never met before and know nothing about?_ He was such a child. He only lives life to ruin mine. Anything good in my life gets crushed by his crooked ways.

I was awoken from my stupor by a hand on my knee. I turn to see Ruby facing my general direction.

"Are you not enjoying it?"

"Huh? Oh! Um, it's lovely so far. Are you enjoying it, Ruby?"

"Mhm. It's so amazing. I don't think words can even describe how great it is." And with that, she turned back to face the stage & listen to the wonderful piece currently being played. Leaving me to try to salvage the happiness I was feeling before the memory.

* * *

 **OAN: Thank you so much for reading this. I appreciate it very much. Weiss has a crazy dad, doesn't she? His intentions are purely to torment Weiss. He doesn't like her very much because, to him, she's very similar to her mother. Add this to his unhealthy obsession of drinking, you get really weird phone calls that are so irritating it hurts.**

 **AN: Welp that's the last OAN. At this point, there is no waiting and praying for more chapters. Starting with chapter 11 it will be my work. I don't have a title yet for chapter 11, but whenever it comes out, I will see you then.**


	11. A Large Argument

**AN: Here we go, the first chapter of my own work. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

A Large Argument

 _Weiss' POV_

After our date, the last thing I wanted to do was go home, not wanting the good mood I'm in to end, even though I hoped he wouldn't be home. I didn't even know if he was home, but I didn't want to risk it. I knew I would be paying for what I said last night, but I didn't care. There was no one or nothing that would stop me from being with Ruby. She meant that much to me. As we got into the car and my driver started taking us back towards Ruby's house, Ruby must have sensed something was up as she scooted closer to me, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Everything okay?" she asks as she puts her head on my shoulder.

"Yes… everything is fine Ruby." I lie.

"Even blind I can tell that's a lie." Ruby admonishes. "What's going on?"

"I…My father called last night." I finally admitted.

"I see."

"He… let's say it could have gone better." I admit.

"What'd he says?"

I pause for several moments. "Same usual crap only cares about my grades and not about me as a person. All I ever was to him was some sort of 'representation of himself' and if I wasn't 'perfect' to him there must be something in the way that must be removed."

"And…" Ruby nervously pokes her fingers together "he…" she trails off

"Thinks you are that, yes." I sigh.

"And… you don't…" Ruby seems to nervously ask

"No" I quickly reassure. "I don't… I can't…" I embrace her in a tight hug. "I meant everything I said yesterday Ruby. You mean the world to me, and I don't want to lose you. I don't care what he says."

"Dawww." Ruby squees as she squeezes me a little.

"However," I sigh "let's say he didn't take it as well as you did. I don't even know if he's home right now but if he is"

"It's going to be trouble." I nod. "So why don't you come stay at my place? Dad won't mind."

"I don't want to impose…" I begin

"Nope." Ruby cuts me off. "You wouldn't impose."

I nod "I would need to at least pick up some stuff from the house."

"Well then let's go there first. Maybe he won't be home."

"Here's hoping." I let the driver know the change in destination and lean back, dreading the eventual confrontation I just know is coming.

* * *

Soon we pull up through the gate to my house, sitting foreboding as always. I step out ready and begin to head up when I feel an arm linked into mine. Looking over I see Ruby standing next to me.

"I don't think…" I begin

"I'm coming along." Ruby interrupts. "If he is in there, I don't want you to have to face him alone."

"Thank you," I mutter under my breath as we make our way up the walkway towards the door. The door easily swings open I know I locked it when I left, I pause what could have unlocked. We stand for several seconds waiting before making our way to my room. I grab the essentials (change of clothes, phone charger, etc.) and we make our way out. We are almost to the door when a cough stops us.

"Welcome home daughter." The voice I was dreading rang out from the nearby chair. Looking over I see my father, sitting near the door, waiting on me.

"Hello...sir." I greet.

"I see you still have… the peasant with you." He shoots a glare at Ruby, "Did I not make my orders clear? You are to not see this… garbage anymore." Next to me, I feel Ruby flinch at this, though she seems to keep her composure. "She has corrupted your mind and I will not allow it anymore." He stands up and approaches quickly, the smell of alcohol becoming quickly apparent. "You are a Schnee, you have an image to maintain. Do you not care what people will think if they see you walking around with this… filth?"

"Don't you dare call her that." I snap back, raising my voice.

"Why? Should I not call filth what it is?" my father steps up and glares down at Ruby, who doesn't notice but merely keeps looking at my father. "She isn't rich, she doesn't have any accolades, and…" he finally notices the cane in my hand. "Seems to be crippled as well. What a pitiful excuse…"

"Don't you say another word about her" I shout.

"YOU DARE TRY TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO GIRL!" he yelled back, "I HAVE FED YOU, SHELTERED YOU, GAVE YOU THE CLOTHES ON YOUR BACK, AND YOU BLATANTLY DISRESPECT ME LIKE THIS! I RAISED YOU" at the last line Ruby snickers, causing my father's fury to divert to her. "WHAT ARE YOU SNICKERING AT PEASANT"

"From what I've heard you barely 'raised' her at all," Ruby says, using finger quotes when she says raised. "Sounds more like you see her more as a nuisance than a…"

 **Slap!** The noises echoed through the hall as he slapped Ruby across the face, hard. Ruby staggers back, shocked, "I WILL NOT STAND FOR SUCH BLATANT DISRESPECT IN MY HOME YOU BRAT! YOU ARE TO LEAVE THE PROPERTY IMMEDIATELY AND IF I SEE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR THIS HOUSE, I WILL CALL THE POLICE." Ruby flinches back as he gets in her face. "Now begone." Ruby starts slowly making her way to the door, tears beginning to stream down her face. Satisfied once she's gone, he turns to me "as for you, daughter, you are to go to your room immediately and not come out till I tell you. The drivers have been informed to only bring you to school and back as well."

I stand there for several seconds seething "I believe I gave you an order. Go"

"No" I respond quietly

"What was that?"

"No" I nearly shouted looking him dead in the eyes, resisting every urge to punch him "I will not do ANY of that."

"You listen here you…" my father begins

"No, YOU LISTEN" I cut him off "you have treated me like garbage since I was born, even worse since Mom…"

"You dare bring her…" he begins

"Yes, I do." I cut him off again. You've not given a damn about my wants my whole life. You treated me like dirt and made me do things YOU wanted. He goes to speak up again, but I cut him off "and now you just sent the first person in my life to truly care about me away for no reason other than she wasn't your vision of perfection. But you know what? She's perfect for me. She gives a damn about what I want, and Ta…" I quickly catch myself before ousting Tai as I feel like that won't end well "her father in the brief time I've known him has been a better father than you ever will. So here is what's going to happen. I am going to leave and make sure my girlfriend is safe, and whether or not I come back is none of your business." I begin to storm out, but he grabs my arm. I rip my arm out of his grasp and make my way outside, slamming the door in his face, the last thing I see is a mixture of shock and anger on his face.

* * *

 _Ruby's POV_

I don't even know where I'm running, or if I even left the property. Weiss still has my cane so I'm even worse off than normal. I run for who knows how long before having to stop to catch my breath. I knew Weiss' father was bad, but I didn't think he was that bad. Worse was Weiss complete nonreaction to when he slapped me. _Let's be real she was probably just shocked. I hope she's o…_

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a voice in the distance shouting "Ruby?" Even with my strong hearing, I can't identify it.

"I'm here!" I shout back. I can quickly hear the sound of approaching footsteps that quickly get louder. Soon I'm nearly tackled to the ground as someone embraces me in a hug, the perfume cluing me in its Weiss.

"Ruby are you okay?" I hear Weiss says. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine." I say somewhat shaken still "just didn't expect him to slap me." I weakly joke.

"He shouldn't have I should have stopped him I'm sorry"

"It's fine."

"No, it isn't" Weiss retorts "he assaulted you."

"I'm a tough girl Weiss," I say with a flex "it was more what he said that hurt…"

"I know. I should have interrupted sooner. I should have stood up to him sooner." Weiss sighs. Ruby, you happen to have your dad's number. The drivers won't help and we're kind of in the middle of nowhere."

"Yes, I do." I hand her my phone. She quickly dials the number and I hear the quiet voice of my father say hello.

"Hello Tai" Weiss greets. "Yes and no. Yes, Ruby is fine, but we do need to be picked up. I'll explain later, I'm more worried about…" She's cut off by my father asking where we are "We're at the corner of main and McDonald, right in front of the gas station." Another response from Dad saying he's on his way. Alright, sorry to have awoken you." Weiss hands my phone back. "He's on his way."

"I know, I heard," I say with a sly smile. "What about you?" I ask kind of nervously.

"If you don't mind, I'm coming home with you" Weiss sighs in exhaustion

"of course, I don't mind" I gleefully state as I embrace her in a hug. "I was more worried you'd break up with me or something."

"Ruby I love you I would never break up with you," Weiss reassures me. We stood there in silence until I hear a familiar car approach.

"Hey girls." Dad greets. "Hop in." We pile into our car and begin making our way presumably home.

"So…" Dad begins, "what happened tonight?" I let Weiss do most of the work explaining what happened after our date, piping in when I feel it's necessary. "I see," he states after we finish. We've arrived at home by this point (at least I assume we have; we haven't moved for like five minutes) but he hasn't turned off the car. "Weiss you can stay as long as you need. Just keep any activities behind closed doors" he teases causing me to blush

"Daaaaad," I whine

"Of...of course Tai." Weiss acknowledges, embarrassment noticeable in her voice as well. We quickly step out of the car and head in.

"Yang is already in bed, so keep it down." Dad states. "We'll figure out more over the weekend." _Thank god today is Friday._ I think. _Gives us time to figure stuff out before school on Monday._

"Well, I'm going to head for bed myself" I state and give Weiss a kiss on the cheek "join whenever."

* * *

 _Weiss' POV_

"I'll be there shortly," I state, watching my girlfriend walk away. I'm about to follow when Tai stops me.

"Weiss wait." I take a seat next to him at the kitchen table. "Thank you for standing up for my girl like that. It couldn't have been easy."

"I won't lie and say it was" I admit. "But, I… don't want to, no, can't lose Ruby. She means so much to me."

"I know Weiss." Tai puts an arm around my shoulder. "You mean the world to her as well. Ever since she lost her sight, she's… she's been in a funk for lack of a better term. "

I think back to the confession and breakdown Ruby had the night before, and sigh. "Yea… Taiyang… if you don't mind me asking. How did Ruby lose her sight?"

"I…" Tai begins

"I guess it's only fair, given how I know your whole family history." Ruby suddenly says behind me. Turning around I see her in her Pajamas. "What you were taking too long. Why do you want to know?"

"I…" I begin.

"Doesn't matter." She interrupts. "However, what does matter is it's super late and I'm exhausted. How about we talk about it tomorrow?"

"That seems fair. Goodnight Taiyang." I say as we make our way up

"Goodnight Ruby, Weiss." He says sleepily as we walk up the stairs

* * *

 _The next morning, Weiss' POV_

I awaken to the sounds of birds chirping, and a red ceiling above me. _Right… last night._ I sigh as I attempt to lean up out of bed but am stopped by something tightening around my waist. Looking to my left I see Ruby, wrapping me in a tight hug like an octopus, a soft rumble of her snores coming from slightly parted lips. _You're not going to let me get up, are you?_ I think to myself as I lean back. _I have to figure something out to help you Ruby, but I don't know what._ Eventually the snoring stops as Ruby opens her eyes, a large yawn emanating from her.

"Morning Weiss" she greets, before leaning in for a kiss.

"Ugh" Yang shouts from the doorway, having just opened it "You've been here for a night and you're already going at it?" She teases, narrowly avoiding the pillow I toss at her. "I was going to tell you breakfast is ready but if you're going to assault me you can starve." She says as she walks away.

I turn to Ruby. "Hungry?" She nods and we head our way downstairs. Taiyang and Yang are already at the kitchen table, a large stack of pancakes sitting in the middle.

"Morning you two." Taiyang greets as we take a seat. "Sleep well?"

"As well as you can with only 4 hours," I respond grabbing some of the pancakes. "Last night went a bit later than expected"

"Sounds like it." Yang agrees. Much of breakfast is silent, all of us seemingly in our thoughts until Ruby speaks up.

"So… I guess now is a good as time as any to answer your question from last night."

"About your sight."

"Yea." She sighs... ."So…"

* * *

 **AN: CLIFFHANGER! And this is totally planned and not because I have to figure out how car crash=blind. Not saying it isn't possible just not something I have knowledge on offhand (any assistance in this manner would be greatly appreciated, mostly because I'm a lazy bastard). Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll catch you on the flipside for Windows of the Soul Chapter 12: A dark day.**

 **Also, before I forget: I scoured the original fic to see if there was any mention of what happened to Weiss' mom (truth: I reread it like twice). As I cannot find one, I am going with my own route for what happened to her.**

 **EDIT: clearly I didn't read it thoroughly enough, Chapter 2 right at the end: "Mother loved my voice when she was alive"… well that changes things I had planned. The chapter has been edited to reflect that.**


End file.
